The real reality
by xDreamers
Summary: Sasuke was sick of his life, he wanted to escape. He created a seal which allowed him to teleport somewhere else. Anywhere. But he had no idea it could be to another world. Another world called Earth. Not even you knew that was possible. Sasuke x reader.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, a new story..**

**Just randomly felt like writing a story like this one, thought it would be funny xD**

**I hope you like it ! **

* * *

"Move it, bitch." You heard a vicious voice say from right beside you and looked up to see three girls facing you with their arms crossed.

"I said move." The one in front repeated, she looked at you impatiently and raised her eyebrows. You glanced to your right where the hall was empty and it left enough space for her to walk around, you didn't particularly feel like abandoning your locker just to let this bitchy girl pass so you raised an eyebrow and said,

"But there's -" You were cut off from your sentence,

"Does it looked like I care? I asked you nicely to move twice but it looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." She abruptly shoved you to the floor and slammed shut your locker, without a second glance she walked past you with her two friends. People started staring at your direction and laughed, pointing their fingers. You rubbed your ass where it hurt from the fall. You always hated those three girls, they were such losers yet everyone liked them. You shrugged it off not caring, it's not like you could do anything anyway and you were kind of used to this, they'd do anything and seek every opportunity to be annoying brats to you. You reopened the locker to resume what you were doing until the bell went so you headed to your final class.

You were sitting at a desk by yourself while everyone else sat together. You haven't particularly made any friends in this school even though you've been here for about half a year.. You were bored and tapped your fingers as your teacher was talking about... Wait, what class were you in again? Oh right, maths. Your favourite subject. Just kidding, you hated maths, you thought it was pointless to know all those complicated equations yet you knew they had their purposes.

"Naomi." The teacher called your name but you were just staring outside, lost in your thoughts. People started turning your way to see why you weren't answering. The teacher furrowed her eyebrows.

"Naomi!" You snapped out of you daydream and glared at the teacher as she glared straight back and continued, "why aren't you listening? Don't go daydreaming in my class or you're in for some detention." She said matter-of-factly.

"I wasn't daydreaming." You automatically lied. It was the best response to give after all, it gives you a chance to get a second warning. Well.. Until the teacher isn't convinced and asks you a question on the people who were listening would know,

"Then what is the answer to this problem?" She pointed to the board, proving her point.

You started to sweat a little in your seat, not wanting to make a fool of yourself you tried to quickly calculate the problem.

_'Ok, we can do this, quickly, uuum... 4b x 5a +3 = ... Times go first so.. damn it, I'm too slow, hurry up! This is like the easiest question ever, why am I sweating? ...Um 20ab.. + 3?'_

"20ab + 3?" You asked, still kind of doubtfully. The teacher squinted her eyes and looked a little impressed.

"Correct.. Well done. Next time just face the front so I don't think you're daydreaming again, alright?" She said and turned around continuing the lesson.

You looked at the cute guy in your class you secretly had a childish crush on. Of course he had a girlfriend and it happened to be the so called leader of the three bitches. Her name's Abby as you recall it. Ok, stop trying to sound cool, of course you knew her name. Anyway, almost every girl liked that guy and naturally so did you. It was obvious that it's pointless but it wasn't like you got your hopes up or anything, he was just cute.

As class ended you hurried to your very own dorm room. Yes, you were in college. Excitedly you jumped on your bed and opened up your laptop. Almost instantly you opened the internet and typed in the Naruto website and clicked on the new manga that just came out. You silently fangirled and squealed to yourself as you read the whole chapter under 5 minutes then re-reading it to see if you missed anything.

You'd wait a whole week every week for a couple of pages from a manga to come out. Never-the-less they were all awesome, now you just couldn't wait for tomorrow to see the anime come out. And that's the end of the story of your life. Pretty sad huh? That's what other people would say but you were a different type of person. It didn't really interest you to go out or go drinking with a bunch of friends, go to night clubs then act like a total idiot then embarrass yourself.. Nope, didn't appealing to you at all. That's why lots of the girls would give you a hard time about being a loser or a nerd although they were basically walking behind Abbys ass all day. On the other hand the guys weren't really much of a problem, they wouldn't tease you or anything but occasionally one of the 'cool guys' would go up to you and say some random shit thinking they were cool talking to the so called shy girl. You had to admit, it made you feel kind of cool even though you knew you were just being played the idiot.

Suddenly your touch screen phone started to vibrate. You got a text from your best friend Jasmin who of course didn't even go to this school.

_"Heyyy Naomi, hru? (how are you?) I was wondering if you'd want to come over this weekend? (:"_

You smiled at the text and took the phone in both hands and started typing with your thumb.

_"Suree, (always using an extra letter on the end of your words for no reason.) sounds cool :P"_

Your phone vibrated again and revealed the newest text from your friend.

_"Ok, cool see you then"_

You smiled and threw your phone a couple of inches away from you and lied down on your bed. You thought about Jasmin and what she might be doing. She's probably out somewhere because she's really popular unlike you. It made you kind of jealous how she's so good with people.

You put your laptop on the ground and lied under your covers to go to sleep. It wasn't exactly late yet but you were feeling tired and besides you didn't want to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

RIIINNGG, RIIINNGG FUCKING RRIIINNNGGG!

Your alarm spasmed first thing in the morning. You growled and glared at it as if it would turn off on its own but gave up on that thought and sat up to stop the painful ringing.

You lazily got up and got ready for school.

The day was long and went so slow.. It was like a whole year had passed before you were able to go back to you room and chill.

It was about three PM on Thursday so the new Naruto anime would be out right about now. You sat on the bed with your back againts the wall and laptop on your lap. You quickly clicked on the anime video and pressed play.

_"Sasuke.." Naruto whispered under his breath. He stared at Sasuke before him._

_"Naruto.. It's you.." Sasuke glared at the blonde but gave no further emotion._

_"Sasuke, if you destroy konoha I'll have no choice but to kill you. So turn back Sasuke, just come back with us."_

Naruto? Seriously? It's the middle of the war! You can't ask Sasuke to come back now.

_"No.. It's too late, I've made my choice." Sasuke looked down at his feet. He and Naruto were the only ones there in the plain field of grass._

_"No! It's never too late! Just return before it's too la- I mean.. Before your not yourself anymore!" Narutos eyes darted from one place to another in embarrassment avoiding Sasukes gaze as he noticed his idiotic mistake._

_"You're such an idiot! Konoha is already destroyed and I'm leaving. I won't return anymore." _

_"Sasuke no!"_

_Sasuke made some hand signs and created a seal._

_"S-Sasuke? No! What are you doing? Stop sealing youself! Who knows where you'll go if you do that?"_

_"Good-bye Naruto Uzumaki." Was Sasukes last words as he completely disappeared.  
_

Holy fuck, where has Sasuke gone off too?

Suddenly you heard a puffy sound come from the ceiling. You looked up studying it to see what's wrong. Out of no where a black hole appeared with words circulating around it. Then randomly some person jumps out and lands on his feet.

"What the fuck?" You looked at the person shocked. He turned and faced you which made your mouth drop even more. He drew his sword and pointed it to your neck.

"Who are you? Answer." He said coldly.

He looks exactly like.. In every way.. But it's impossible..

"N-Naomi, Naomi Winters.."

The guy glared at you but lowered his sword. He looked around the place while you still had the 'What the hell' expression on your face.

"Why is this place so detailed?" He suddenly asks. He walked around and touched some things.

"What are you talking about?"

"And what the hell is up with everything not having black lines around them? And why does you hair look so weird?"

Is this guy being serious? And does your hair really look that weird?

"So.. Since you're asking me these stupid questions mean you must be.. No way, who are you?" You stood up from your bed and examined him. He got a little uncomfortable from your gaze but you didn't notice since this was all much too amazing.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He said expressionlessly.

"No, seriously, who are you?" There was no way this guy could be Sasuke right? But then what was with that black thing on your ceiling.. The seal..

"Are you saying I don't know who I am?" He furrowed his eyebrows and stared darkly out you, which made you feel a shiver down your spine. You couldn't actually believe this guy, is he really Uchiha? You took a step closer to him and touched his face.

"What are you doing?" He smacked off your hand and glared at you.

"Holy shit, you're seriously Sasuke."

"So what? do you know me?"

"Do I know you? Well that's actually a long story.. But oh my fucking god, you actually teleported yourself here? What the hell!" This was the weirdest thing that ever happened. _'Omg, omg, omg ! Is this for real? This is so weird!'_ You weren't sure if this was actually for real though, maybe your eyes are deceiving you or something?

"Yes, now where am I?"

"You are.. On planet Earth. To be honest I don't think you would of wanted to come here.. Earth is like the last planet you'd want to go on.." Unless you were extremely rich and had enough money to travel and see all those rare beautiful places of the world.

"What ever. I can go back any time." Sasuke replied in a mono-tone voice. He looked outside to see a bunch of kids hanging out. He was pretty relaxed, probably knew he'd end up at a total different area, but he didn't realise he was actually on a different planet yet.

"What are they doing? And why aren't they training? What kind of stupid school is this, such lazy kids."

You narrowed your eyes at him, but then realising he's on planet Earth now, in other words, your world, it was logical he would think that way.

"Here we don't train to become ninja like in your world."

He instantly turned his head toward you, looking rather confused.

"What? Then what the hell do you do here?"

"What you did at the academy when you were younger."

"What..? How do you know so much about me? Who the hell are you?"

Oh god, you're going to have to explain everything to this guy.

"You're an anime person... Look.." You sat back on your bed and put your laptop on your lap. You opened up google and typed in 'Sasuke shippuuden'. You turned your laptop towards him.

"The fuck? Why do you have like a hundred pictures of me? And what's up with your weird computer? Why is it so flat?"

"It's called a laptop, and those pictures aren't mine.. I simply get them off the internet as you see."

"Hn. What ever. This is weird, I'm going training." He said and almost walked out the door before you quickly stopped him.

"Uh, wait. You wouldn't want to be doing your training here. There's no use and it's probably illegal to be throwing knives around everywhere."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at you as if he didn't believe you.

"I'm serious, you're in a college, you'll be better off studying for five hours."

"Then what do you study?" Sasuke asked as he walked to the middle of the room and sat down on your chair behind your desk. For now he'll listen to you and see how you lived.

"What ever we get tested on. Tomorrow we're having a test on history." You got out your history book from the shelf next to your desk and opened it to the correct page. You took a set on your bed (basically your favourite place to sit) and patted the spot next to you to tell Sasuke to sit down. He hesitated for a moment but obeyed.

"Look, we need to learn everything from this paragraph, -page flip- this whole page, and the dates, -page flip- and a couple of paragraphs from here."

"Who said I was going to go to this school anyway." Sasuke turned to you as if you just explained all that for nothing.

"What else are you going to do? It's not like you can go out somewhere like you can in your world."

"Hn."

"Look you're the one who wanted to teleport here so you gotta play by our rules now.." You smiled evily. He narrowed his eyes at you and walked to the window opening it, he put on foot on the frame..

"Noooo! No, no, no, you can't jump out from the window! You'll die you idiot!" You quickly pulled Sasuke back and closed the window, almost having a heart attack.

"Your an idiot! I do this all the time, you don't know anything!"

You rolled your eyes at his ignorance then tried to explain things slowly. "Look, this is different world (You tried to talk baby-ish to him on purpose and drew pictures with your hands to make it more clear), you not know this world. World different from your world. So listen to me and you might no die that way."

He snickered at you and sat back down on your bed.

"Fine, but don't ever talk to me that way again."

You laughed to yourself and sat on the chair. It really was weird how he suddenly appeared here out of no where, but he didn't seem like a stranger to you. Probably because you spend hours watching him although he didn't really treat you like a stranger either.

"So are you going to school tomorrow? I don't think they'll mind if some random kid were to turn up in class all of a sudden."

"Yeah.. Probably."

"Well then, since you're probably going to stay here for tonight I might as well tell you some things about my room." You stood up enthusiastically and continued, pointing at your bed, "the bed your sitting on now is _my _bed. -now pointing to the desk- That's _my _desk and behind me that's _my _t.v." Purposely exaggerating the word 'my' to tease him. You were able to get a pretty big room, as you father was practically rich. "Also, the door over there leads to the bathroom."

Sasuke nodded as he understood everything you said.

It was getting late and the sun has already gone down. The streets were dark but the lamps helped it stay light. You yawned and stretched your arms.

"Damn, it's already so late and I need to study!"

You grabbed some clothes from your cupboard and went in the bathroom to change into a loose fitting shirt and pants.

As you walked back out Sasuke examined your new outfit. You grabbed you book and started reading it on the bed. Sasuke automatically started reading with you.

"What the hell is up with your history? What with all these kings and slaves and shit, what the hell."

"Uuuh.." For some reason you were embarrassed by the question. "I don't know? I didn't do that stuff.." You said not really answering the question and more like avoided it.

You read the paragraphs over and over creating questions in your head then mentally answering them so you could remember all the details as well as possible. Once you though you had it well enough you closed the book and threw it away, not bothering to put it on the shelve because you were too tired or too lazy.

"I'm going to sleep.." You said and stretched your back.

"Then where am I sleeping..?" Sasuke glared at you but it had no effect on you since you were practically used to it.

"I don't know where do you want to sleep?" You said as you crawled onto your bed and hopped under the covers as Sasuke was still sitting on it.

"Not on the floor." He said then pushed you all the way up againts the wall.

"Hey, ow!"

He took off his loose fitting shirt and skirt thing including the rope and lied down on the most outer edge of the bed as you were all the way againts the wall, leaving a two feet space between you.

You rolled your eyes and concentrated on going to sleep. You stayed up for at least an hour thinking about Sasuke and how weird this whole situation is but drifted off eventually.

* * *

**If you're wondering why Sasuke isn't a moody bitch in this chapter, well it's because he kind of left the anime series in a good mood.**

**Please revieewww!**

******Ok people.. The characters actual name is you, that's why I'll refer to her as you but people call her Naomi. But her real name is you, ok? Oh and your represents her.. And if reading 'you' all the time gets annoying just see at as 'she' . Were becomes was. Don't get confused o.O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yukari-chan s2: Here's your cookie ^.^ *Gives cookie***

**Anyway, chapter 2 of my story, hope you like it.**

* * *

An annoying ringing sound entered your sleep. It got louder and louder, you desperately wished it would go away until it suddenly stopped. Your mind finally felt at peace again which was then interrupted by a load groan.

"I thought I told you to stay on your side, idiot." You heard a voice say from beside you and was shoved against the wall. You opened your eyes and sat up, still half asleep.

"You're so annoying.." You said to Sasuke and got up. Sasuke went in the bathroom while you got changed into a casual school outfit and waited for him to come out.

"Grrrrr, what the hell is up with my hair! Why won't it stick up!" You heard an unexpected moan come from the bathroom. You rolled your eyes and asked,

"What the hell are you talking about?"

There was no reply. You opened your door to the bathroom and saw Sasuke desperately pulling on his hair to make it stick up. That would be practically impossible since his hair in this world was smooth and silky, there was no way it'll stick up but that's why they invented hairspray and gel and all that.

Sasuke glared at you as you entered, you sighed and pulled your desk chair into the bathroom.

"Sit here." You instructed and pointed to the seat.

"Why should I?" Sasuke looked at you in a childish manner. Not wanting to waste any time you grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down on the chair. Once he was seated he looked at the reflection of himself in the mirror.

You took your comb and started brushing his hair, getting away all the tangles he created while pulling on his hair. A smile crept on your face as parted his hair on the side and pushed it down like a nerd hair style.

"Oi what the hell? This looks even worse!" Sasuke quickly ruffled up his hair making it all tangled again. He didn't look too happy at you laughing at him but that was just the funniest look on Sasuke ever. Impossible not to laugh.

"Ok, ok, I was only kidding, geez. Look, this is hairspray, it helps your hair to stick up." You grabbed the can and showed him before you started spraying the back of his hair randomly. After, you grabbed your comb and started teasing his hair where you sprayed.

"This is called teasing, it also helps your hair stick up."

Sasuke just looked at you expressionless as he waited for you to finish up.

"There, all done." You said proudly. You put down the comb and hairspray after you gave his hair a quick spray for the last time. Sasuke checked it out in the mirror while lightly touching it.

"Hn." Was all he said and walked out.

"A thank you maybe?" You put your hand on your hips. The least he could do is give a sign of appreciation. But nnoooo.. He just gave you another 'hn'.

You rolled your eyes and tyled your own long dark hair like you usually do, lots of volume and side swept bangs covering your forehead and part of your eyebrows.

You saw Sasuke dress in his normal outfit. Including his sword under the purple rope. You face-palmed yourself and shook your head.

"No.. Sasuke.. You can't dress like that. You look like a freak."

"What? You look like a freak." He snapped looking crossed.

"I don't mean you look like a freak, I'm saying your outfit wouldn't fit in here. People will be staring at you weirdly. And, Jesus, take off your sword."

"What why? I don't have any other weapons to carry."

"You don't need weapons here. No one's going to jump out and kill you, Sasuke."

You took his sword from his rope and leant in up against the wall.

"I'll just modify your outfit quickly then I'll take you shopping. You wouldn't want to be wearing the same clothes everyday either. That's weird." He growled in annoyance but 'whatever' he thought.

You took off the purple rope along with the skirt thing he wears. **(I'm sorry I have no idea what it's called. Please tell me, I totally forgot.)** Next you folded the collar around his neck to make it not stand out while also helping him to look less like a douche bag. Now the only problem left were his shoes.. You started by taking off his long black things wrapped around his legs**(Oh god, I'm horrible at this, what are those things called? xD Yes I tried googling but it's not helping!) **leaving him with only slippers.

You looked at the time, it was seven thirty O'clock. School starts at 9 O'clock and shops open at 8 O'clock so it might give you enough time to run down to a shop and buy him some new shoes, it was close by anyway..

"Hey Sasuke, I'll buy you some new shoes come on." You grabbed your purse and your car keys.

"Where are we going?" He asked and followed you out the door.

"To my car and then we'll go down to the city." You answered.

"What the hell is a car?"

You smirked silently to yourself. It was so cute how he didn't know anything.

"You'll see." You said with a little enthusiasm leaving Sasuke suspicious. You walked down the car park and saw Sasukes eyes widen.

"What the hell are these things?"

"Well this one, -pointing- is my awesome black BMW M3." You said and gave out a big grin.

"Yeah I can see it's black, idiot, and it doesn't look that impressive." Sasuke stated coldly.

Your immediately dropped, "Shut up emo, you don't know what your talking about. Just get it."

"How the hell am I suppose to get in that thing. It looks like it's about to kill me."

"Are you serious? How does it in any way look scary?"

"I didn't say it looked scary." Sasuke said glaring at the car.

"What ever. Just get in."

"HOW?"

"Oh right, you open that handle thing."

"Where...?" Sasuke said and grabbed the side mirror.

"Noo! Don't touch that, look here!" You reached to the side of the door and pulled the handle, opening the door.

"Hn."

You walked to the other side and sat in the drivers seat. Sasuke waited to see how you would get in then copied you, not because he couldn't figure out how to sit in the car but just in case he made some sort of embarrassing mistake.

Your arm reached over across his torso, slightly brushing it against his chest,

"What are you doing? Don't get so close." Sasuke snapped and harshly pushed you away.

You glared at him and said, "idiot, I'm helping you put on your seat belt as you probably don't even know what it is."

Sasuke blushed slightly in embarrassment. He just tried not getting embarrassed and what happens? He gets embarrassed. So he just shut up and leaned back into his seat. You buckled him up and started driving to your destination.

The streets were full, there were so many cars driving around it wasn't funny. You guessed everyone would be leaving for work at this hour but come on! After about 10 minutes you stopped around the shopping centre and got out.

"No Sasuke, close the door harder." You said as Sasuke made a pathetic attempt to close the car door.

He opened it and closed it a little harder.

"Sasuke... Harder. It actually needs to close you know."

The third time he pouted and pushed it as hard as he could, slamming the door violently in the frame.

"Oh my god you idiot! You don't need to break it!" You face-palmed yourself.

"I'm not an idiot so stop calling me that." He snickered and started walking to the shopping building. You followed up next to him and said,

"Well actually in this world... You are... Just look at it this way, now you get to know how Naruto feels when he's around you." You smiled cheekily making Sasuke more annoyed than he already was. He started glaring at everything he walked past, including the innocent people that would pass by, they would stare at him wondering what the hell his problem was then just back away from him. Not that Sasuke noticed or anything.

"You know Sasuke, you have a gift for glaring."

He completely ignored you if not glared even harder. It seems he didn't take it as a compliment or maybe he was just trying to show off now?

You went to the nearest shoe shop. They were all basically the same anyway. You grabbed the black vans from the shelf and handed them to Sasuke.

"What size are you?" You asked looking at the shoe size.

"I don't know.."

"That helps. Here try these on." You said and put the shoes in front of his nose. He glared at them before sitting down on the bench.

"Why.." He asked stupidly then even ignored his own question and slid his bare feet into the shoe.

"Do they fit?"

"Yeah.. But they feel weird." Sasuke studied the shoe, inspecting it all around.

You bent down and felt at the tip of his shoe to see where his toes would come up to, luckily they fitted him perfectly. Otherwise you would have wasted a lot of time searching for the right fit. You bought the shoes along with socks, because obviously Sasuke didn't have them, then headed back to the car.

"Ok, put them on, you'll look cool. And put on the socks first.. Just saying." You said and started to car and drove out of the parking lot.

"I know how to put on shoes..." Sasuke mumbled and did as you said. He looked at the sock weirdly and started putting them on all awkwardly.

"Seriously Sasuke... Well I guess it's normal, they don't even have socks where you come from.."

Sasuke looked embarrassed as you stopped the car for a minute to help him and just for the sake of it, you helped him tie the laces on his shoe though he already knew how to do that of course.

"There Sasuke.. All happy now?" You smiled sarcastically and patted him on the cheek. He looked like such a little kid. It was funny to see him this way after he looked so evil and careless in the anime.

Once at school you rushed the the reception desk with Sasuke walking shortly behind you. It annoyed you how the moment you stepped foot on the school all the girls would strain their necks just to drool over him. You almost glared at everyone that walked by. At the reception you pushed Sasuke forward and said,

"This is a new student. He would like to join a couple of classes today if that's all right. He just wants to see how it all goes." You smiled sweetly at the lady behind the desk as you talked. She didn't smile back and kept a cranky look on her face then turned to Sasuke and asked,

"What's your name? And how old are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, 16 years old." Sasuke answered expressionless.

You just prayed this lady wasn't familiar with Naruto or she'll think this is a joke. In fact, you hoped no one was familiar with Naruto. She took note of his name and age and wrote some other stuff underneath.

"Right, then it's fine, he can join you for this week, though, if he wants to attend this school he will have to enrol properly. Off you go now." The lady turned around and made some phone calls.

"All right! Let's go to our first class. It's geography but don't worry, it'll be fine." You said and headed up the stairs and entered your classroom just in time.

"Well well, a new student huh? Who's this Naomi?" The teacher smiled as you walked in, the whole class turned their faces to you, well to be more accurate, to Sasuke. You head a couple of people 'woah' and start whispering.

"His name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." You said and held out your hand towards him. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets not acknowledging anyone in the classroom. Typical for him. He just 'hn'ed and went to sit next to you after you claimed a spot behind everyone on the far left.

"All right then Sasuke, my name is Mr Anderson. Now everyone, let's get on with the lesson."

Sasuke had his elbows up in the table and his chin resting on the back of his hands the whole lesson. Occasionally he'd ask you what the hell he teacher was talking about but that was all.

When the bell had gone one of abbys friends walked to your table and sat down in front of Sasuke.

"So.. Sa-su-ke.. You're the new kid here right?" She said in her sexiest voice with her cheek leaning on one hand close to his face. She let a finger creep towards him. Sasuke maintained his position glaring at her, even when her face was only inches away.

"Quiet huh? You know.. I find shy guys kind of cute, " She winked and stared to trace her fingers across his hands slightly brushing then across his lips.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke said coldly and so smoothly, she furrowed her brows but the expression changed quickly and returned to flirtly. Your inner self couldn't help but smile evilly at this. You knew where this would be going and couldn't wait for it to happen.

What are you talking about? Of course it didn't make you a bad person.

"Oh come on, don't be so shy.." She thought she had a special impression on Sasuke, thinking he didn't want her to touch him so he wouldn't get turned on too much. But who wouldn't think that if you had that impression on almost all guys?

She gave a flirty smile ran her foot up his leg, she'd feel like the hottest person on Earth if Sasuke would get a 'erection' from her.

"I said don't touch me." He slapped her hand away and got up to walk away stuffing his hands in his pockets. You mentally karate punched the air and felt like giving Sasuke the biggest high five ever. You saw the girls expression as you walked out of the class room. She was totally confused and shocked at the same time.

"What do we have now?" Sasuke asked calmly while you both walked next to each other in the hallway.

"...Oh.. Maths.." You said and frowned. Hating the thought of even having to calculated stupid problems that were completely irrelevant to life. It all really depended on what job you would want to do in the future but seriously? It's not like you'd find a triangle and want to identify the angle or suddenly think of a random equation and want to solve it.

Once again you and Sasuke sat next to each other in the classroom. You were used to each other so it's better than sitting next to strangers. Even though you've been with this class for half a year, they all felt like strangers to you. They easily made friends with each other but for some reason you were always left out. Sometimes you'd try to open yourself up and get the courage to speak with some people but it was only small talk which was ended quickly. It did nothing to build a relationship.

"Naomi..." Sasuke whispered softly while leaning slightly over your desk and watching the board.

"What is it?"

"What the hell is the alphabet doing in these equations."

You quickly covered your mouth to stop yourself from laughing.

"Shut up, what the hell are you laughing at?"

"Sorry, I forgot you didn't get this type of maths in the academy. You only learned the basic right? Well here the letter can represent any number. It's the same as when they'd put a box somewhere in the equation and you'd have to work out what the answer is. For example: four plus something equals six. Now in primary schools, in other words your academy, they'd put a box there but here in highschool and college they use letters."

"Why? Why don't they just keep the box instead of making it confusing, are they stupid or what?"

"I don't know, just try to understand the formula.."

"This school is stupid." Sasuke sighed and rested his chin on the back of his hands.

* * *

**Please revieww ! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

You were walking outside with Sasuke after you bought him some lunch and looked for a spot where you could sit.

"Let's go eat on the roof." Sasuke suggested as he looked at the smaller building of the school. You glanced at him to see if he was serious,

"Sorry, but that's impossible, besides, it's against the rules." You shrugged and sat on a bench in front of a fence.

"Who cares," Sasuke said, you leaned back and raised an eyebrow and waited for him to realise that it's actually impossible.

You almost choked on your food as you saw Sasuke make pathetic little jumps, oh god, he looked like such an idiot. Lucky no one is out here yet, everyone would be laughing at him. That he actually thought he could jump on a three metre building.. Idiot.

"What the hell?" He complained as he continued hopping around.

"Sasuke, just stop, it's embarrassing." You shook your head, trying your hardest not to laugh.

"Why. can't. I. Jump?" Sasuke said between the retarded jumps he was making. After a while he became frustrated and took a seat next to you.

"I guess our gravity is stronger than yours. That's why you shouldn't jump out of windows either.." You said and took a bite of your sandwich.

"Hn. Whatever, doesn't matter anyway." Sasuke sulked then looked at what you were eating, "what the hell is that anyway?"

"What, this?" You held up your sandwich. Sasuke nodded.**  
**

"Um.. It's called a sandwich.. You have seen one before haven't you?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I've seen toast but not something like that."

"Oh, is that so.. Do you want to try some?" You offered and held out your sandwich, Sasuke took a bite and made a weird face.

"What? You don't like it?" You said and continued eating.

"I don't know, it's weird." Sasuke took out the rice balls you bought for him and ate it quietly.

Next thing you know, Abby started walking towards you and Sasuke along with her friends. _'Oh god, not again.' _You thought and awkwardly tried to hide your face although you knew it was pointless.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing out here? With.. Her.." She quickly glared at you then flipped her long hair off her shoulder and leaned her hand on her hip. You rolled your eyes and rested your chin on the palm of your hand, waiting for her to go away. It's not like she was here for a reason anyway.

Sasuke didn't bother to look up at her, "what do you want?" He asked coldly. She smiled and sat right next to him.

"Don't be like that, come and sit with us." She said and pointed to the direction of her boyfriend and some of his friends. Sasuke looked up out of curiosity. One of the guys held up his hand as the others nodded, one of them shouted "Sup man!" and signalled him to come over.

"Hn." Sasuke said, "no thanks."

"W-what?" Abby looked shocked, she never expected someone to say no to joining them. Anyone would be more than willing to even think about sitting with them! Right..?

"I said no, so can you leave now?" Sasuke remained cold and leaned his back against the fence, crossing his arms. You, Abby and her friends all looked stunned. You didn't actually expect Sasuke to turn them down even though it was normal for him.

Abby removed the expression from her face and put on a smile, "come on, you'll have fun with us."

Sasuke sighed and got up, the girls looked excited and mentally cheered until Sasuke started walking into the opposite direction from their friends, he went outside the gates and sat in a grassy patch next to a tree where he was out of sight.

Abby got up angrily and turned to you, "what did you do to him?" She asked, "yeah." Her friends followed after her.

"I didn't do anything, as you see, he just left." You said calmly and pointed to the direction he walked in.

"Whatever, why would he sit next to you? He's new, did you pay him or something?" The girl raised her eyebrow and glared.

"What? Of course not, I just happen to know him, that's all."

"Don't mess with me! You don't know anyone and if you did they wouldn't want to sit next to you anyway!" She tugged on your bangs and leaned in close to your face trying to look intimidating. You immediately grabbed her arm to push her hand away but she held on tightly to your hair.

"The hell do you want? Get lost, bitch." On the last word of your sentence the blonde twisted your hair, pulling on it hard. You flinched and tried to claw her arm but her friends just held your wrists tightly. People started looking so they immediately let go of you.

"Just stay away from him you emo. People like him shouldn't hang out with people like you." She said coldly and flipped her blonde hair again before walking away. A few seconds later the bell rang and everyone went inside.

You frowned and looked down at your shoes. You felt your eyes starting to prickle and slowly tear up. What? Where you about to cry? No, stop crying now! Stop being so pathetic, those girls are just losers, they shouldn't have any effect of you. Geez, what the hell is wrong with you! Oh who are you kidding.. You're the only loser here. She's right..

You felt small drops run down your cheeks.

"Hey, class started you kn- are you crying?" You jumped in your seat as Sasuke suddenly appeared out of no where. He bent down and looked at your face but you quickly hid it by turning your head. You cleared away the tears with your sleeve.

"No! I'm not crying, I just uh.. Nothing, I'm not doing anything." When you were sure there were no tears left on your cheeks and no evidence to see they were there you turned back to Sasuke and smiled. He didn't change his expression.

"Whatever, are you going to class or what?" He asked, you got up and threw the leftover lunch in the bin.

"Yeah, let's go. Oh, by the way, don't sit next to me in the next two classes."

"Hn. Why." Sasuke didn't make it sound like a question.

"Those girls 'll get pissed and I don't really want to deal with them today any more.." You said casually and put your thumbs in your pockets.

"Sure.." Sasuke shrugged, as if he'd care anyway.

In the last classes Abby sat next to Sasuke, he'd try to move away from her but she'd follow him so eventually he gave up. When you actually thought about it, Sasuke made the guys in your school look pretty pathetic. No wonder Abby, the prettiest and most popular girl in the school, would be all over him. It only made sense, but even so, she still had a boyfriend.

When you were sure she wasn't looking you quickly ran back to your dorm with Sasuke following you then closed the door. Relieved, you threw your phone on the bed just to get it out of the way.

"Phew," You sighed and sat in your chair, you spun around a few times and rested your head in your hands.

"Why were you running like that?" Sasuke asked and sat comfortably on your bed and crossed his arms.

"That girl who keeps sitting next to you doesn't want me to hang out with you. She'll give me heaps of shit so I didn't want to get noticed by her when I'm with you."

"She'll give you shit?." Sasuke repeated, giving you a weird look.

"I mean like, she'd probably beat me up or do some other mean things.. I don't know, she's crazy."

"Then why dont you just fight her," Sasuke suggested.

"Sasuke, you can't go around bashing people here.. I'll probably get expelled." You sighed and twirled around in your chair,

"She was just ripping on your hair before, so it shouldn't matter."

You cheeks immediately blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh.. You saw that? Heh.. Yeah, I know, I'm weak.. I can't do anything against her even if I wanted to." You admitted and bowed your head.

"Then stop being weak and get stronger." Sasuke said coldly, you weren't sure if he knew that this situation is much different from his world but maybe he could help you,

"Sasuke.. How do I become stronger?" You asked, you wanted to hear his opinion.

"I don't know." ... Well that helped.

"Then train me."

"What? Why should I?"

"Because you know how to fight obviously. Just train me, simple taijutsu." Even though it won't really be taijutsu, you figured it was the closest and the most well known word for hand to hand combat in Sasukes vocabulary.

He sighed heavily and glared at you.

"How much do you know?"

"Nothing." You bit your lip, hoping that wouldn't put Sasuke off..

"What ever, just go kick some trees or something." Sasuke waved you off.

"K-kick trees? Are you serious? I could break my leg doing that." You face palmed yourself.

"I do it all the time."

"Yeah, try it in this world and probably while you're at it why don't you go jumping around in them too. Maybe go walk on water."

"Maybe I will."

"Good."

"Hn."

"Noob."

"What?"

"Noob."

"Shut up, loser." Sasuke snapped, causing you to smile.

"I know you don't know what noob means, so I'll just keep calling you that from now on."

"Like I care."

You chuckled softly and laid your head on your arms.

Unfortunately, just when you felt lazy, your phone had to start vibrating.

"Meeehhhhhh.. Sasuke, grab it for me." You whined and stuffed your face in your arm that was resting on your desk and held out your other arm waiting for a metal device to be laid on it.

"It's two feet away, get it yourself." Sasuke said while he was actually sitting right next to it.

"I hate you..." You groaned and dragged yourself of the chair before letting yourself fall freely on the bed next to the annoying phone. You lied on your back and read the text message on your phone.

_What time are you coming? Jw, (Just wondering) because I'm not going to be home before 6._

"Oh my god." You said and stared at your phone. You completely forgot that you were going to your friends house this weekend.

"What?" Sasuke asked, you quickly eyed him and turned back to your phone.

You couldn't possibly leave Sasuke here? Could you? No.. He'll probably die or something. But taking him with you is kind of weird.. Why not cancel the plan? No.. That would make your friend disappointed.

You quickly texted her back and thought for a while.

"What is that? It looks like a mini version of your weird computer." Sasuke said examining your phone then accidentally knocked your arm.

"Ah, fuck!" You yelled as your phone dropped on your face. "Serious first world problems.. Geez.." You spoke softly and rubbed the bridge of your nose.

"So, what is it?"

".. How do I put this.. It's basically the same as the messenger birds you have but the messages with this device travels in seconds, where ever and when ever." You explained and gave Sasuke the phone so he could look at it from a closer distance.

"Come Sasuke, let's go." You said and grabbed your purse.

...

"Are you listening?" You waited for him by the door, his mind was fully focused on your phone.

"What? Oh, where are you going?" Sasuke asked getting up.

"As I said before, you can't go around wearing the exact same outfit all the time. People would think you're weird and we don't want that do we?" You answered.

"... It's normal."

"No..." You shook your head, "anyway, as you probably noticed, I don't have a kitchen here.. So I usually go out for dinner."

"And?"

"That means you have to be dressed properly to go out.." You said and waved your keys in the air.

Sasuke sighed and get up, "fine.." He said.

You walked like secret agents or spies on the way out just in case your worst nightmare might appear, well you did anyway, you weren't sure what Sasuke was doing.

You two basically had a shopping spree, you never knew Sasuke was so picky about clothes. You guessed he observed from people around you and picked his own style, you had to give it to him, they guy had great taste. Sasuke said he would probably stay in this world for a while so you gladly bought everything for him. You're such a nice person.

You put the bags in the boot of your car and went to your favourite clothes/dress shop.

"So.. Your friend is coming?" Sasuke asked as he walked in the shop behind you with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Yeah, just one. We'll be going to a restaurant, not some crappy take away." You said and looked at some dresses.

"Take away?"

"You know.. Places like ichiraku ramen where Naruto always eats.. Or that dumpling shop you hate.."

Sasukes hand twitched while hearing you say Naruto, "I see.. So, have you seen what happens to Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking down at the ground.

You picked out a black dress and tried it on in the fitting room. Sasuke leaned against the wood besides the one you were in.

"No.. We'll have to see what happens on Thursday." You said,

"Right.. So.. What does Naruto normally do?" Sasuke asked, you could tell he was getting quite curious.

"Well it usually goes like this.. 'Blah blah blah, I will save Sasuke, I never give up, blah blah, training, Sakura let's go on a date, blah blah' aaand that's it basically."

You opened to curtain from the changing room and faced Sasuke.

"He's such a dobe.."

"Yeah, sure, says you. Anyway, hello?" You put your hand on your hip as if saying 'feedback please' but sadly Sasuke didn't get the hint.

"What?" He said and tilted his head to you.

"Well? Is this was good or not?" You asked and raised your eyebrows with a smile.

"Hn. It's normal."

You immediately narrowed your eyes at him.

"Noob." You said and changed back in your normal clothes to buy the dress. It wasn't too fancy, it was more casual but it looked nice.

You stepped in your car after throwing the bag in the boot and drove in a parking space.

"All right, since we don't really have time to go back to college and change there, grab the things you were going to wear and go to that bathroom, ok?" You said and pointed in the direction of the bathrooms.

Sasuke nodded without question and did as you said. As he went you grabbed your bag and got changed in the car. You waited in there for a while for Sasuke to finish, when you saw him come out your mouth dropped and you immediately hopped out the car.

"Oh my god.." You whispered to yourself.

Sasuke was wearing a casual black button down shirt, sleeves rolled up, and dark jeans that fitted nicely. You couldn't believe how hot Sasuke looked right now so you just kept eyeing him up and down while biting your lip subconsciously.

"Something wrong..?" Sasuke asked smoothly and stuck his thumbs in his pockets. You studied him closely, he was practically glowing, a stray of light came down from the heavens even though it was night..

"Hello? Can you stop staring?"

You suddenly snapped back to reality,

"Huh, what? Oh, I was just thinking, don't worry, let's go then." You mentally kicked yourself and met with your friend.

* * *

**Review please..**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Naomi!" Your friend Jasmin waved. She was casually leaning againts a pole as you waved back. She took a glimpse at Sasuke and started making her way towards you.

"So... Who's this?" She looked him up and down and gave a slight smirk. Sasuke gave her a bored look while waiting for you to introduce him. He was probably too lazy to talk himself.

You chuckled lightly. "This is Sasuke," you began then turned to Sasuke to introduced Jasmin.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke." Jasmin smiled brightly and held out her hand for a handshake. Sasuke hesitantly took it not wanting to bother unfolding his arms but thinking it was rude not to take her hand.

"Yeah.. " He said in his usual mono-tone voice. It was almost like how he greeted Sakura everytime; just no emotion and no interest. You were always curious at why Sasuke would always push people away and sit alone when everyone was practically in love with him. He was always talking about how being alone and isolated is the most painful thing in the world yet the whole village adored him. All Naruto needed was a friend but Sasuke denied everyone. Then again.. Naruto didn't have to lose everyone he ever loved _by _someone he admired and loved the most. Now that you thought about it, that could probably leave a seven year old kid pretty messed up. You guessed the clan incident must have literally ripped out his heart.. Almost like he could never love properly again.

"Naomi, something wrong?" A concerned voice asked snapping you out of your thoughts. You gazed up at the Jasmin who was looking a little worried.

"What? No, it's nothing." You assured and forced on a smile.

"Then.. Shall we go?" Jasmin raised her eyebrows and pointed to the restaurant you were suppose to go in. You gave a light nod before entering.

The inside of the restaurant was really pretty. You could immediately feel the temperature difference, it was quite refreshing from the cool outside. The whole place was lit by candles, giving it that gloomy feeling but the red chairs and roses kept it romantic.

You took a seat where the least people were. You hated eating when there were people around, it made you feel like being watched. You didn't know why you felt that way, you knew people obviously wouldn't be paying attention to some random girl that just came it.

Never-the less, you knew Sasuke hated being around big crowds too.

Once the waiter came you all ordered, the waiter having to help Sasuke for half an hour since Sasuke had no knowledge of anything on the menu or at least nothing that seemed familiar with him. Not even you knew half of the stuff, it's stupid how they come up with weird retarded names for each dish.

When the dishes were brought to your table you suddenly realised something. Do they even have utensils in Naruto? You have never actually seen them use a knife and fork, much less a spoon. Naruto usually just drinks the soup of his ramen and use chopsticks as does everyone else..

Sasuke glaced at you then at Jasmin and down at the utensils lying inside the folded paper and up around again, like waiting for you both to start. This confirmed your thought. You took the fork in your hand and lightly tapped the side of your plate with it, catching the eyes of Sasuke but going unnoticed by people who weren't paranoid. You stabbed some things and brought it to your mouth. Glad when Sasuke took the hint and actually held the fork properly and not like some toddler.

Your lips twitched into a smile silently before continuing to eat. You couldn't help but think how cute he was right now.

After around an hour you headed back to school as Jasmin went home.

You quickly changed into something more comfortable and threw yourself on the bed. It was around nine o'clock, still quite early, but you felt the need to just lie down. Your legs were tired from walking around all day meanwhile Sasuke didn't look tired at all.

"You're so lazy." Sasuke said bluntly and basically did the same as you.

"Whatever duck-butt." You mumbled in your pillow not caring in the least. Sasuke was being a hypocrite anyway. It didn't seem like he noticed your insult either.

You turned on your back facing the ceiling. You started thinking about all the Naruto episodes. There were so many questions you've always wanted to ask when watching them but now you could only come up with one. One all fangirls always ask themselves.

"Hey Sasuke.. Can I ask you something?" You said, not wanting to just come out of no where asking a random fangirl question.

"..No, what?"

He didn't really care but was curious. You rolled your eyes.

"So.. Have you ever kissed anyone besides Naruto?" You asked with a chuckle. Sasuke instantly widened his eyes and glared at you. Never expecting you to know about that 'accident'. You tried hard to stop smirking.

Sasuke eased his glare and turned away and said, "hn. What are you talking about? I've never kissed Naruto." He couldn't be sure, you might have been joking. If you were he didn't want you to know he actually did kiss him..

Your smirk grew wider, "oh, don't lie Sasuke.. You've kissed him twice. I saw it. Well.. If you don't count all the fanfictions and doujinshis.."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the last statement, Sasuke didn't even know he kissed Naruto _twice_. It was only once, right?

Like you were reading his mind you answered, "once was at the academy when your fangirls gave Naruto a beating and the other time was when you were on a mission. Your hands were bound together with some sticky stuff that spider man guy was shooting at you. You tried to undo it by jumping off a waterfall onto a piece of rock that was sticking out.. But you basically flew back up and decided to kiss.." You said teasing him a little. Sasuke started to sweat a little, feeling extremely weird.

Decided?

_Decided?_

"I didn't decide to kiss him! That's disgusting.." Sasuke covered his face with his hands like he was hiding.

"Now that I think about it.. Did you guys sleep together as well? Kakashi said you two will be stuck together for about three days.." You turned to Sasuke, clearly enjoying his uneasiness. Sasuke stayed silent in embarrassment, not wanting to answer that question at all but knowing if he doesn't he's just going to be proving it.

He turned his body away from you like an angry child.

"Whatever, and what did you mean by 'if you don't count all the fanfictions and doujinshis'? I barely remember it being twice." Sasuke said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

You guessed he didn't know what the hell those two were.

"You know.. I don't think you really want to know." You put simply. Just giving a slight warning just to say 'I warned you' when he has the biggest heart attack in the world.

"Whatever, just tell me what you're talking about." Sasuke really had no idea how crazy fangirls can be.

_'He.. Does she mean Naruto...? No.. He wouldn't do a shadow clone jutsu and transform into me or something right? No way, Naruto is obsessed with Sakura.. Wait a minute.. Naruto was obsessing over me the whole time.. H-he's not gay is he? No way, that's disgusting. But what the hell is she talking about then?'_

"Alright, whatever you say..." You said innocently, reaching over the raven next to you to grab your laptop, holding in an evil laugh just waiting to escape your lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Should I put a warning for this chapter? I don't know.. It's a weird one though o.O  
****So read if you like weird things.. I guess..**

* * *

You opened your laptop turning it on. You clicked on google chrome and opened up youtube and paused.

"I don't think you're mentally stable for this, Sasuke.." You said. What if he has nightmares after this? What if he.. What if he like.. Gets turned on? That would make things really awkward..

Sasuke looked at you suspiciously_, '__is it really that bad?' _He wondered but didn't say anything.

You shrugged your shoulders and continued anyway, Sasuke's reaction would be priceless.

First you typed in Sasuke & Naruto, while you were typing the search bar it suggested 'Sasuke & Naruto I want your bite' so you clicked it and then on the first video that came up.

**(a/n: Seriously watch this video if you like SasuNaru.. So awesome...)**

The video began playing.

A couple of seconds into the video it showed Naruto blushing like hell when it showed Sasuke taking off his shirt with snakes all around him.

"Hey, that's when I killed Oro-" Sasuke started but the scene changed already.

After a couple of scenes it showed Sasuke pole dancing, the music kind of sounded like moaning at this part..

"Hey Sasuke, I didn't know you could pole dance.." You said and paused the video then glanced at him. You knew it wasn't really Sasuke, you were just teasing because it's fun.

"I don't pole dance." Sasuke grumbled. Glaring at the scene of him running his hands down his open shirt. In all honesty he did look a little girly but who cares.

"Well you're doing it here.. Show me how you did it." You said cheekily. You were actually joking but you knew deep down inside somewhere you really did want Sasuke to do it.. That would be hot..

"No?" Sasuke said and slowly turned to give you a disgusted expression. He couldn't believe you just asked him that..

"Calm down.. I was just joking.. Geez.." You mumbled and exited the video not thinking there was much to see in this one.

Next you casually typed in 'SasuNaru' in the search bar because who likes NaruSasu? A lot of videos started popping up but nothing much was shown in the pictures. The titles only said 'SasuNaru doujinshi' or 'SasuNaru amv'.

"Choose one." You offered. Sasuke studied the titles and gulped. He pointed to a random video, an amv. Wow, good choice.

You clicked on it and the video began to load. A song began to play as the first picture came up of Naruto and Sasuke holding hands.

You looked at Sasuke's face. He looked worried, his cheeks were already blushing.

The next picture was just of Sasuke looking all sexy like without a shirt.

"Wow." You said and gave a nod in approval just to tease Sasuke a little.

"Wh-what! Where the hell did you get that picture?" Sasuke shouted while pointing to the screen, eyes wide in fear and embarrassment.

"They're not mine - Wait, you took a picture like that?" You turned to Sasuke looking a little suspicious.

"What the hell..? No." Sasuke said furrowing his brows, keeping his eyes locked to the screen.

"Oh.. Well people like to draw you that way.." You said and turned to the screen as well.

The next picture was of Naruto lying on a bed about to unzip his pants and smirking like a sex crazed freak.

You couldn't hold in your laughter, this picture was just funny, Sasuke's face turned even redder than before.

"Is that.. really.. Naruto..?" Sasuke's eye twitched.

"...Yep..." You chuckled, trying not to laugh too hard or you'll look like an idiot.

The following picture was Naruto and Sasuke kissing.. Very passionately. Their saliva dripping down from their tongues as they touched and Sasuke's hands were under Naruto's shirt. Both of them were blushing hard.

"What the hell! I NEVER did that! EVER!" Sasuke screamed and covered the picture with his hands. He was fully freaking out, now questioning his memories.

Did that really happen between him and Naruto? Sasuke was really confused now, he didn't remember anything of that. He hoped he didn't do it. But if he did.. Maybe that could explain why Naruto was so obsessed with him..

"Hey.. I wanna watch it.." You said and tried to pull Sasuke's hands down.

This was actually wrong on so many levels, I mean you're basically watching the person next to you get naked and making out with someone else, though it was still hot.. So who cares..

"No, you can stop this video now, I don't want to watch anymore.." Sasuke said and rubbed his temples, he was digging into his memories as much as he could but he couldn't remember anything he and Naruto did that was... This sexual..

"Ughh... Fine..." You whined and stopped the video but to your horror the picture changed just before you paused it.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto and Sasuke were both Naked, with Naruto sitting on Sasuke's lap. Both of them blushing like crazy and sweating.

Oh fuck.

You clicked on the video again without thinking, hoping a different picture would come up but instead you made it go full screen.

Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand as if he was preventing himself from throwing up, not able to take his eyes of the screen. He was frozen, in shock.

You finger automatically pressed on the video again, trying to get it out of full screen instead the video began playing again. You weren't able to think properly any more, you were so embarrassed for Sasuke, you didn't really plan on showing him lemons just kissing or holding hands..

A second later another picture appeared, one even worse than before. He and Naruto were lying in a bed.. Naked. Sasuke between Naruto's legs with his hand on Naruto's ...

"OH MY GOD!" You screamed and closed your laptop, putting it in sleep mode.

Sasuke's eye twitched and leaned his forehead on his hand.

"You just.. Saw me.. Like.. D-did I really do t-that..?" Sasuke question. He was freaking out inside, so much he began stuttering. Sasuke _never _stutters. He leaned his head on the palm of his hand, his mind was racing, he didn't know where to start thinking.

"Don't worry.. It's just fan-made.. So don't think those pictures were lost memories.." You assured and put the laptop on the ground, feeling really shaky and awkward about reaching over Sasuke now that he had to see that.

Sasuke was relieved to hear that but the same really embarrassed.. You just saw him naked.. Although it wasn't really him, the body was exactly like him so it's basically the same.

You lied down on the bed and faced the wall. You couldn't believe you just saw that with Sasuke..

You just saw Sasuke naked.. With Sasuke..

You saw a naked Sasuke with a naked Naruto.. With Sasuke..

You saw a naked Sasuke doing naked stuff with a naked Naruto with Sasuke..

That is so wrong..

"You know.. We're going to have to open that laptop again sooner or later.." You admitted, remembering the fact that you never actually closed the window, so when you turn your laptop back on the picture will appear again.

Sasuke ran his hand through his bangs and lied down on his back. He didn't really want to think about it any more.

You nervously played with the ends of your hair, just hoping Sasuke wouldn't get a nightmare of some sort.. Well.. Could it really be called a nightmare? Well technically.. No..

Wow, that just made it worse. Knowing Sasuke might have a wet dream tonight.. In your bed.. With you next to him..

Why did you actually decide to show him?

You pulled at the roots of your hair in disturbance and decided to just stop that line of thought. You don't really want to think about it more than you already have..


	6. Chapter 6

The night you were sleeping in was cold. Your own shivering woke you up from your sleep, it felt like you were sleeping in snow.

You pulled your knees to your chest to trap in some warmth. You were still half asleep, your mind still fuzzy but couldn't help but feel lighter.. Like something was missing.

Your arm that you weren't lying on felt like it had a layer of ice on it, you placed your hand on it, stopping the freezing sensation. That's when you realised you weren't wearing a blanket.

Damn Sasuke took it all..

You kept your eyes closed, you couldn't be bothered to open them, and rolled over.

Oh my god.. It was so warm on Sasuke's side.. So warm and welcoming.. You grabbed your blanket and wrapped it around your body. The one next to yours was warm, it was probably the blanket Sasuke was using, no matter, you just crawled closer and hugged it, wrapping your arm and leg around it. Why was the pillow warm too? You didn't really think about it, just noticing it.

All the sudden warmth was so sweet you were already on the verge off falling asleep again.

"Nnhnn..." A known voice right next you breathed.

Oh, Sasuke's probably just a bit mad in his sleep from the sudden cold rush of air.

"Mmm.. Na-ru-to.." He moaned slowly.

All the sleep from your mind just left. Your eyes snapped open. Did you seriously just hear Sasuke say- no, moan Naruto?

"N-no.. Ge' off.." He mumbled, barely even audible. What is happening in his dream? Is he getting raped by Naruto or something?

Sasuke's blanket started to squirm out of your grip. You angrily tightened the grip and pulled it back, no. Sasuke's going to pay for taking your blanket.

Then suddenly it was quiet. You subconsciously smiled and snuggled further into the still warm blanket, not giving Sasuke's sleep talk a second thought.

Almost instantly you fell straight asleep.

Sasuke shortly after snapped awake from his dream, realising that it was nothing more than that and brushed his bangs out of his face.

He gave out a heavy sigh of relief. He then noticed something heavy on one half of his body.

When he looked down he couldn't make out what it was. After calming down a bit he felt a soothing breathing pattern and realised it was you.

He gave a "hn." And gently tried to push you off, even in your sleep you were stubborn and clung to him even more tightly as if holding onto something precious you never wanted to lose. When he tried to push a little harder you gave out a annoyed moan slipped around it.

He decided to just leave it seeing as you were basically stuck to him, but he had no idea what to do with his arm you were lying under.

Your head was on his shoulder with your arm wrapped around his chest and your leg around his waist, until you stopped clinging to him he'd be stuck lying on his back. Laying his arm stretched out horizontally was not sleep worthy comfortable and laying his arm diagonally felt awkward. He tried laying his arm right next to you, relaxing his shoulder, that was definitely sleep worthy comfortable but then his hand was basically touching your ass.

He gave out an annoyed groan.

Though.. Did it really matter? You were asleep after all.. He could put his hand around your waist but that would be like saying he's enjoying the fact that your wrapped around him when you wake up. He was too proud for that.

_'Geez, why am I putting so much thought into this? Yeah ok, whatever, just touch her ass and go to sleep..Who cares, Ok, yeah whatever, just pretend to be asleep when she wakes up, yeah that'll work.. ok, whatever.'_

* * *

On Monday morning you had to get Sasuke enrolled.

Around 7:00 am your phone began to vibrate on the side table next to your bed. You didn't use your alarm clock any more because it was annoying.

You were still snuggled up in that blanket and didn't want to bother to move. Your eyes felt heavy, you didn't have the energy yet to open them. You tried to stretch out your arm, to search for your phone but you couldn't reach. Damn it.. You tried to lazily shift your body over the blanket and try again. Yes! Once you go hold of it you turned it off and laid your head back down.

Ba-dum..

Ba-dum..

Dafuq?

You furrowed your brows and sat up then looked down on what you were sitting on.

Sasuke?

"Grr, will you get off already? I've been lying in this position for the past five hours!" Sasuke growled lifting his weight and leaning on his elbows.

You were sitting on his waist with a leg on either side. You quickly straightened your hair before looking at him confused.

"It's not my fault, I didn't decide to make you lie in that stupid position for five hours." You said and poked him hard in the chest. It felt as if he was blaming you. How dare he!

Sasuke's glare darkened, hearing you say that made him desperately want to prove you wrong. You were so wrong it made him a little excited.

"Then who hell was clinging to my side the whole night then huh?" He shouted suddenly lifting his body up further and leaning on his hands. You grabbed hold of his shoulders so you wouldn't fall backwards.

But you were clinging onto the blanket then.. Wait.. That was Sasuke? ..

You were probably too sleepy to realise. Oh, who cares. It was comfortable.

You visualized yourself clinging and hugging Sasuke and blushed. If he's so angry why did he let you? Hn.

"Stop acting so sad, you could just push me off you know, it's not that hard." You said and hopped off him. You stretched your arms and started getting ready for school.

"That's impossible with you, if I did any harder you'd wake up." Sasuke argued, and got dressed.

At that time you were in the bathroom with the door locked doing your make up. You didn't really want Sasuke to see that.. Much less see you without it. You usually took it off in the morning because at night you couldn't be bothered.

"Oh no, what a nightmare." You mocked sarcastically.

"Hn.." Sasuke said and stayed quiet, he didn't really know what he could say against it. You were right, why did he care if you'd wake up? No, of course he didn't. The thought just didn't cross his mind.. That's all. Yeah.

Now you just needed to get Sasuke enrolled in your school. Well that's going to be troublesome.. All you had was his name.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok, come on Sasuke, let's get you enrolled in hell." You sighed and headed to the reception desk. You seriously thought this would be a waste of time, you only had his name, how are you suppose to get this guy enrolled?

"Sure.." He breathed in the same bored expression. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed you.

Once you entered the office with the old lady you both sat in chairs in front of her desk. She greeting you and leaned forward on her desk, quickly examining the new student.

"So, tell me your name young man." The teacher said. She didn't give a polite smile, just a serious face. The expression looked natural on her, she had the type of face you could never imagine a smile on.

Sasuke leaned back in the chair and let his arms relax on the hand rest. He gave the old lady the same serious face and said,

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The lady raised an eyebrow. The name sounded a bit.. Unreal maybe?

"Sasuke Uchiha?" She narrowed her eyes, "Sasuke is a very old-fashioned japanese name, more commonly used in ninja stories. It is very rare indeed let alone the name Uchiha, where are you from?"

How would she know all that? Does she read ninja stories? You just prayed she wouldn't think this is a joke.

Normally people are able to guess where someone's from by just looking at them. You always thought Sasuke would be Asian but he didn't look like it. Since he came here you always thought he had a unique look about him. It was a mysterious look, you could never guess where he was from. Though technically he wasn't from anywhere on Earth. You wondered what the other characters like Naruto or Gaara looked like in real life. Would Naruto still have the whisker things? Would they look like scars or tattoos? Would Gaara have massive bags under his eyes or will it look like eyeliner? What about Itachi? What would those lines on his face be? There were countless questions you could ask. Think about zetsu or Kisame. What the hell are they anyway?

"I am a rogue ninja from the leaf village." Sasuke answered with a dark undertone. You facepalmed yourself. Why is he so stupid?

The teacher crossed her arms and furrowed her brows, "I didn't invite you here to joke around. Tell me where are you from." She demanded, she wasn't going to take any nonsense.

Sasuke looked suspicious, he told her the truth didn't he? Why would she think he's joking? Is she mocking him?

The thought made Sasuke a little pissed. He sat up straight and glared at the teacher. "I told you, I'm from the leaf village but I left, now I am here."

"Leaf village? All I'm asking is what country you're from, not what tree you think you live in." The teacher snapped impatiently. She wasn't planning on wasting her time here with a joker.

Sasuke looked confused. Tree? What tree? The village is covered in trees but it's not in a tree.. Is it?

"The leaf village is in the fi-"

"He was born in America." You quickly stepped in, not wanting to waste any more time. Who cares if he's not from America? She'll believe it.

The teacher gave Sasuke a quick glare and started writing on a piece of paper. She quickly examined the rest of the paper and continued asking questions.

"When is your birthday?"

Sasuke looked a way for a second and back to you with an unknowing face.

Did he seriously forget? Oh god, now you had to remember. Think back.. Way back.. When you were reading Naruto Wiki.. Yeah.. You were starting to remember. He was a Leo, born on 23rd of July.

"July 23rd. I'm guessing 1995, right?" You replied for Sasuke, turning to him. He smirked and hn'ed, grateful that you knew and now he remembers.

The lady nodded and continued writing on the paper. She then handed the slip with a pen. It was full of questions you couldn't answer.

"He doesn't have any form of identification, the questions you asked before are all we know. He has nothing else." You said and glanced at her with an apologetic face.

"Why didn't you bring your parents here?" She asked after giving a heavy sigh. Sasuke remained silent, he didn't feel like answering that question.

"Oh, he.. He doesn't have any." You answered for him, "Miss, can't he just enrol with the information we gave?"

The teacher thought for a while. She took back the paper and pen she handed you first and handed a different one with her signature on the bottom.

"Hand this to every teacher before class starts and you'll be fine. Alright? Now It's time to go to class. If you have any questions I'll be here." She said and with that you left.

It was a nice sunny day. Definitely not worth school but that's just excuses, when schools finished you'll just go on the computer anyway.

Once it was lunch time you and Sasuke decided to sit outside,

"I still can't believe you got a B for that test on Friday.." You pouted and crossed your arms angrily. He only looked at the book for two hours, you've been looking at it for three days and only got a B as well.

Sasuke suddenly started wondering off in his own direction.

You watched him as he started climbing into a tree near a small pond. It was quite far away from the school. You followed him and looked up with your hands on your hips.

"You like trees don't you?" You observed. He looked away and didn't say anything back.

You didn't want to annoy him but you didn't want to sit alone again like you used to.

"Um.. Can I sit with you?... Please?" You asked, never thinking being polite will help but just in case.

He looked down at you and furrowed his brows.

"Why?" He questioned. He knew he shouldn't ask that question but he did want to know why. You were always with him, always kind and helping him. It was only four days but in that time he really felt like he had known you for years. Like you were a long lost old friend. He couldn't put a finger on it but it just felt like that. Why?

"Why? Because I.." You swallowed a lump in your throat, you didn't want to sound pathetic, like a loser. "I just.. Don't want to sit alone." You admitted and looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"..Alone..?" Sasuke whispered under his breath. You couldn't hear him,

"What?" You asked, looking up again.

"I said whatever." He lied and gestured for you to come up.

What did you mean by alone? Sasuke wondered, why would you sit alone if you couldn't sit with him? And why did you look so embarrassed when you said it?

Why was he questioning everything? Were you really that interesting? He didn't know what to think about it, you were nothing like Sakura or Karin. like simple fangirls who constantly drooled over him, minds he could easily manipulate. It was like.. Like you wanted to be friends with him for who he is more than for what his appearance may be. There's no way he'd be able to act like an ass to you or he'll lose your little friendship.

"Oh shit fuck!" You yelled as you nearly fell down from the tree, you desperately held onto a small branch that could break any second. Crap.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. He reached down and held out his hand.

"You're such a loser." He spat. Those words just suddenly flew out of his mouth. They were so easy to say.. Then he realised, he always insulted Naruto the exact same way.

Weird..

He pulled you up as you held onto his hand. You helped yourself up the rest of the way and carefully sat down the same branch as Sasuke.

"Shut up.. You're a loser.." You pouted and looked down at the ground. It felt so high even though it was only a couple of meters.

You glanced at Sasuke who was being really quiet, it looked like he was thinking about something. You wondered what it was.

"Do you miss it?" You asked, starting a conversation leaving Sasuke a little curious to what you were asking for.

"Miss what?"

"You know.. Your world.. Your home.. Maybe some of the people there.." You said swinging your feet in the free air. You tilted you head to see Sasuke's expression. He just looked serious, lacking emotion.

"My home.." He started. "My home is my family. My mother, my father ... My brother.. And my clan. I haven't had a home for ten years. What makes you think I'll miss it now? You don't know anything." Sasuke spat, turning away and avoiding your eyes. He didn't want you to see the hurt expression on his face, he didn't want to show you his weakness. Shinobi never show their weaknesses.

"But I do know about you.. Sasuke.." You spoke softly, trying to ease the tension, he didn't need to act so tough all the time. He didn't have to. Not with you.


	8. Chapter 8

His eyes turned to you but he remained still giving you a hint that he was listening.

"Come on, didn't I tell you? I know a lot about your life." You said and forced on a smile. Sasuke's eyes returned to the clouds floating around carelessly.

Your smile dropped. He wasn't there to see it anyway.

"You know.. Your family aren't just the people who you are blood related to.. Your friends, they can be your family too.. Didn't Naruto say something similar?" You said looking down at your feet.

Sasuke stayed silent, he wanted to hear what you had to say. If he said something it could distract you from your current thoughts.

"Naruto always said he thought of you like his brother. I wonder why.. You never wanted to make friends like he did to fill the emptiness."

Sasuke kept his glare down on the ground. A cold breeze was pushing his hair infront of his face hiding it.

"From that night.. I made my ambition to kill a certain person.. It didn't include _friends,_ only one... So I can kill him. And obtain greater power but in the end... I didn't want to use those sick methods, I would find my own way." He said darkly, remembering the horrible hours of darkness.

You felt a little sad for him. From everything he went through from a child up until now, it was amazing how he was still so sane. There was no arguing about it, Sasuke himself was just an amazing person, all the Naruto fans who hated him are just crazy.

"I see.. But once you killed that person you found the truth about him, didn't you?"

Sasuke took a quick glance at you, "yeah, the people who made him do it had to pay for it with their lives. Watching the villagers living happy lives because of my brother's sacrifice and suffering made me sick. They all deserved to die for him." He said coldly. He wasn't sure why he was telling you so much, every time he said a long sentence like that he'd mentally kick himself. You didn't need to know all this but you were just so easy to talk to, like the words wanted to tell you themselves.

"I'm sure.. If the people knew about Itachi they would all worship him instead of detesting him. You have to admit yourself, when you were still ignorant about the truth you hated him, wanted to kill him in any way possible and get you revenge. I don't see how you could be so mad about the villagers if you were just like them." You said, creating an angry Sasuke.

"Shut up.. The whole village is responsible for pressuring the Uchiha into a corner, they're the whole reason for this. They deserve nothing less than death." He spat giving you an intense glare, sending chills down your spine.

"Look.. I'm not here to argue about what's right and what's wrong, whatever you do is your choice, I have no say in it. I see you have a valid reason for everything and I won't ridicule the way you live because.. If I were in your situation, I'd probably do the same." You admitted, "I can't even imagine how you've been able to live with all the darkness and hatred all these years.. It's almost like you... Hate the light.. Every time someone tried to get you out you end up going deeper."

Sasuke thought about what you said. You were right, he did always end up going deeper in the depth of darkness, running away from the light and setting his goals in the shadows.

"The darkness is the only future for me, how can I seek any light? Even now I'm being taken down further, how could I possibly see any light? Everything I have done in my life was feeding my hatred, any other emotion is now unknown to me."

_Sasuke.._

_Why do you hate yourself? _

You felt your eyes watering, just listening to him made you depressed. You quickly turned away to dry the tears before they ruin your make up.

"..I'm sorry.." You whispered so softly, even Sasuke couldn't make out what you said.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." You said a little louder.

Sometimes.. You wanted to feel the pain and suffering Sasuke went through.. Him. Sasuke. Everyday he felt the same if not worse. Then you. Naomi. Living a happy life, everything going your way. How could it be fair? Why would Sasuke want to be around someone whose life is perfect? Doesn't it annoy him? Make him sick?

Even if he killed everyone you ever loved.. You wouldn't feel his full hatred, you'll just get a little taste.

Suddenly you could hear kids laughing from your school, distracting you from your thoughts. You wondered what it was that they were laughing so hard about.

Sasuke also looked a little curious.

"Should we go have a look?" You asked. Sasuke nodded and easily hopped down from the tree. You gulped. How were you going to get down? It's so high! You'll probably fall or something like you almost did last time.

"Come on.." Sasuke said and glared at you. He couldn't be bothered waiting. You built up all the courage you had and turned around now standing on a branch lower than the one you were sitting on.

You reached over to another branch and held onto it while you stepped down again. Suddenly you felt two hands by your waist, you looked down and saw Sasuke holding you.

"Wha-"

"I'm helping you, idiot. Just let go. You can't climb trees for your life." He said and tightened his grip a little.

"Gee, thanks Sasuke.." You said sarcastically to his insult. You carefully let go of the tree and held onto Sasuke's hands as he gently set you down on the ground afraid that they'd slip or something.

You thanked him after straightening your clothes and walked towards the commotion inside of the school.

Once you got close you saw a group of kids surrounding a pale looking guy. He was sitting near the fence you and Sasuke sat on Friday.

"HAHA, yeah look at his stupid hair! It's covering half of his face!" A kid laughed at pointed. The other kids laughed along with him.

You covered your mouth in disgust, what the hell are they doing?

"You should be glad it is! He's an ugly SHIT!" A different kid spat, they all laughed again.

Sasuke just casually watched with his hand in his pockets, like it was nothing bad.

"Yeah stupid emo!" The first kid said again.

"I'm not emo.. Leave me alone." The guy spoke softly looking down. Fiddling with his hands and fingers nervously.

"Oh yeah SURE. What the hell are those wristbands there for then?" A different kid shouted, then someone ordered for him to take them off.

The kid laughed and approached the bullied guy.

"No go away. Leave me alone!" He shouted and held onto the wristbands.

You wished you could help.. But if you did, they'll just drag you into it too. What can you do against a whole group of kids? That's like suicide.

The kids started laughing and pointed and saying how pathetic he was. The kid ripped off the wristbands and showed the guys wrist to everyone.

"Told you he was emo!" The kid laughed,

"No I said that moron!" The first kid shouted back.

Your and Sasuke's eyes widened. Those cuts on his wrist was really deep.. While the idiotic kid was roughly holding them some of them opened up and started bleeding again.

"Piss off!" The guy shouted and pushed through the surrounding kids and got away.

"What an idiot!" They continued to shout and laugh to each other until the bell went.

You looked at the guy while he was running off. You felt really sorry for him.. Why were the kids in this school such bitches?

After the last two classes you headed back to your dorm.

"I hate sitting next to that girl.." Sasuke complained and rested in the chair. It wasn't like him to start a conversation but he just needed to get it out of his chest.

"Just bear with it for the rest of the.. Time you're here.." You said and sat on the bed leaning your back on the wall.

"But what was with that guy? Who made all those cuts on his wrist?" Sasuke asked, looking curious. He leaned the side his head on the palm of his hand.

"..He did it himself." You answered looking at Sasuke seriously.

"..." Sasuke furrowed his brows, "why would he do that?"

You sighed and looked outside the window. Watching the clouds drift away and the birds playing in the wind.

"..Because.. When he cuts himself the pain from the wound will be greater than the emotional pain, for that moment he relieves himself from the suffering he's going through." You answered with a frown. You wondered.. If you had such problems would you cut yourself? How would you deal with it? If you were bullied like that.. What would you do?

"But why his wrist?" Sasuke asked again.

"The wrist is most common but people also do it on their stomach or their legs."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "so what, like more people do this?"

You averted your gaze from the window and onto Sasuke, "yeah.. Thousands of people do it or have done it around the world. I'm willing to bet millions but I'm not sure."

"Hmm.." Sasuke hummed and started twirling in the chair.

You naturally grabbed your laptop and opened it.

About a minute later crawled over the bed and sat next to you, curious to what you were doing. You were reading all the Naruto discussion threads on the latest chapter and anime.

***On computer screen***

_WHY DID SASUKE LEAVE THE VILLAGE?_

_Guy1: Because Orochimaru is a pedophile._

_ Guy2: Don't forget because he's a sissy bitch._

_ Guy3: Don't hate on Sasuke, I bet you would have done the same._

_ Guy1: I don't think I want to leave to a pedophile who will rape me._

_ Guy4: Yeah, Sasuke was just obsessed with revenge._

_ Guy2: I actually wonder if Sasuke was raped by Orochimaru.. _

_Guy1: Lol by Michael Jackson. _

* * *

"So... Were you?.." You asked bluntly,

Sasuke: eye twitch.

"That answers that question.."

* * *

_WHY DO PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE SASUKE?_

_Guy1: I don't. He's annoying and should die. I wish Naruto would just kill him already._

_ Guy2: Lol, I agree. He's just an idiot. _

_Girl1: Because he's so coool! And he's cute ;D Plus his hair is so awesomee _

_ Guy3: His hair looks like a ducks ass._

_ Girl1: Shut up! You're just jealous because he's so cool._

_ Guy4: Why would you be jealous of a crying emo?_

_ Girl1: He's not! :(_

* * *

"What's an emo exactly? They were saying it to the guy from earlier." Sasuke asked not caring in the least by the death wishes and insults.

"Emo is someone who cuts themselves or people who are really depressed. Well that's what people see emo as."

"..."

"No.. Don't worry.. Your hair is cooler than a ducks ass.. Only people who hate you don't like it."

"..Hn."

* * *

_WHY DOES NARUTO STILL LIKE SASUKE?_

_Guy1: Because they're friends._

_ Guy2: Yeah great friends.. It's not like sasuke tried to kill him or anything._

_ Guy4: Lol don't forget that Sasuke has insane troll logic._

_ Guy3: I would._

_ Guy2: Lol, same. I wish Itachi would have just killed him along with the rest of that clan.._

_ Girl1: No way! I like Sasuke.. And Itachi really loves Sasuke too._

_ Girl2: Yay! ItaSasu! I wish they would be together, that'll be so cutee_

_ Girl1: No.. They're brothers.._

_ Girl2: Who cares? They can have great brotherly love ;)_

_ Girl1: I hope not.. SasuSaku forever._

_ Guy3: Sasuke and Sakura? Sakura is the only on I hate more than Sasuke. When she dies I'll piss on her grave._

_ Girl1: That's a little harsh.._

_ Girl3: NaruSaku is better :P_

_ Girl4: Noooo, SasuNaru!_

_ Guy2: No way, NaruHina is way better. Hinata really loves him and cares for him, and doesn't try to kill him..._

_ Guy4: If we're talking about pairs then SasuHina is the best! I think they'll end up together!_

_ Guy3: ^ Yeah and then we find out TenTen is Tobi! It all fits. -.- _

_ Guy2: Sasuke and Hinata? Really? Their first words were, 'Hinata: Sasuke-kun!, Sasuke: Shut up.' Why would you even pair them?_

_ Girl2: Sasuke and Itachi is the best._

_ Girl1: Noooo That's gross. If Itachi's going to be paired with anyone it's going to be Kisame or Deidara._

_Ect.. Ect.._

* * *

"What is wrong with these people.." Sasuke sighed,

"Well you and Naruto did kiss.. Naruto did obsess over Sakura.. And Sakura did obsess over you.. And Hinata really loved Naruto.. Itachi did say he loved you.. Kisame and Itachi were partners.. Itachi and Deidara.. It's just because they're both hot.. -Sasuke glares at you- N-No! I mean, people think they're hot! But anyway, Itachi and Deidara and you and Hinata are just crack pairings.."

"Anyway.. I wonder what they're doing now.. I mean Naruto.. What's he doing now I wonder.." Sasuke gazed outside the window as he rested his arms on his knees.

"We'll have to wait what happens on Thursday." You said and continued reading those crack threads.

"Yeah, wait 'till Thursday..." He whispered under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: I really think you shouldn't allow Sasuke to watch you on the computer anymore -.-**

**Sasuke: I reckon!**

**Me: OMG MY FANFICTION CAME TRUE! YOU CAME TO THE REAL WORLD OMG!**

**Sasuke: No.. it's still a fanfiction.**

**Me: Oh.. :okay: :'(**


	9. Chapter 9

In class on Thursday Sasuke was sitting next to Abby again, like he did all week. You were in the back just staring out the window, bored out of your mind.

*Sasuke's P.O.V*

Why the hell is that moron guy glaring at me all the time? What's up with him..

"Woah, Sasuke! You're so smart, you already finished all the questions. You should tutor me some day.." That annoying girl said, then she winked and started leaning on me. God.. She was so annoying.

"Uh.. No thanks." I said denying her offer. Why would I want to agree to hang out with her even more? And if I did accept I have a feeling she wouldn't want me to be tutoring her anyway.

She continued to smirk, "hey.. I really like your shirt.. Is it new?.." She said huskily and put her hand on my chest. Is there really a need for her to continue touching me? I might as well ignore it, ignore her.

Then her hand started to slide downwards, I thought she was just moving her hand away but then she rotated it fingers now pointing downwards then she kept sliding it down.. Lower.

And lower.. Past my stomach..

I tensed, feeling uncomfortable by her touch then her smirk grew.

I-is she really doing this in class? What the hell is wrong with this girl? She's worse that Sakura, Ino and Karin when they constantly cling to me.

I abruptly pulled her hand then pushed it away and gave her an intense glare. She only chuckled and continued with her work.

Damn.. I can't stand her! Why the _hell _is Naomi making me sit next to her? Someday I'll make her taste my chidori along with that moron guy there glaring at me.

Well.. When Naomi isn't around.. She'll probably stop me for some stupid reason.. She won't even let me carry my sword around.

I rested my chin on the back of my hands and sighed. A moment later I felt someone tap my shoulder. Ugh, it's her again.

She moved her paper on my desk and turned to me.

"Can you help me? I don't know the answers.." She said and rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"No. Do it yourself." I said and didn't even bother turning to her. Like hell I would help a dumbass.

She gave a low chuckle, as if she was enjoying this. "Come on.. Be a good boy?" She whispered huskily into my ear, I could tell how close she was, I could feel the warmth of her breath. My body cringed, I furrowed my brows and frowned, seriously, why does she always have to get so close to me.

I was afraid of turning to face her in case of our faces touching so I kept facing the whiteboard in front of us. Now that I'm thinking of whiteboards I like them so much better than blackboards. Those annoying sound making machines, they always send shivers down my spine. But whiteboards are smooth and shiny.

Anyway I swear, if this girl gets any closer I'll.. I'll... For fuck sake, What the hell can I do to a _girl_? This just makes her more annoying than before.

I heard the teacher far in front of us clear his throat, "excuse me Miss Dawson. The thirty centimetre rule applies now." He said smartly. The girl gave a loud groan and sat back in her chair.

The teacher smiled at me then winked, I'm glad he noticed my suffering and made that girl back off.

I let out a sigh of relief and turned to Naomi, she was covering her mouth with her hand trying to hold back her laughter. Why is she laughing? Is she laughing at me? I'll death glare her and then we'll see who's laughing.

Hn. She jumped and immediately averted my gaze pretending to do her work. Yeah, she better.

*End of Sasuke's P.O.V*

Once school finished You rushed back to your dorm jumping from excitement grabbed your keys and ran back out. At the end of the hallway you met Sasuke who was still on his way.

You stopped dead in front of him and looked at him with a seriously serious face. "We.. Need food... Now." You said sternly in a dark voice. This was a serious case, to enjoy a full twenty minute episode of awesomeness you waited a whole week for you need delicious food.

Sasuke looked at you somewhat scared like you just went crazy and backed away slowly.

You twirled the keys in your hand and dragged Sasuke along. After you bought a whole lot of crappy junk from down the road you get everything ready. Ready as in placing a pizza next to your laptop and getting into your most comfortable position.

Sasuke sat next to you cross legged and made a disgusted face towards the pizza. "What in the hell.. Is that.." He pointed examining the gross looking thing, it was all greasy and cheesy with other stuff that looked rotten.

"Don't ever.. Insult the pizza. Just shut the hell up and eat it." You said in a dark voice and handed Sasuke a slice. No one talks about a pizza like that, and I mean NO ONE. A pizza.. The most delicious thing in the world aside from sweets, candy and lollies. Yes, you considered them as three different things. Sweets, you thought, were more the type your grandmother has. Those ancient lollies. Candy was hard stuff, things you have to suck on and lollies were the soft wine gum type.

Sasuke took a small lick of the pizza, not wanting to be reckless and take a whole bite and having to spew it out if he didn't like it.

You rolled your eyes and started the video.

_"SAASSUKKEEE!" Naruto screamed. "DAMN IT!" He yelled again, he fell on his knees, letting himself drop with all his weight._

_Naruto started punching the ground hard, letting some of the anger swelled inside of him go._

_"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Sasuke you bastard!" He cursed at each punch. As the anger lifted the sadness started flowing through him, his heart ached, tears forming in his eyes and dropping down his cheeks._

_"Naruto!" Kakashi jumped out of the forrest and landed beside Naruto. "Naruto.." Kakashi whispered again putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He saw the blondes fists bleeding with dirt stuck the wounds._

_"Kakashi.. Sasuke.. He left.. I wasn't able to.. I.." Naruto wasn't making any sense, just rambling random words that came to his mind._

_Kakashi knelt down in front of Naruto and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders._

Sasuke glared at the slice of pizza for a while before taking a small bite, trusting his sense of smell.

After chewing it a couple of times he was amazed by how good this disgusting looking thing tasted.

He took another bite before swallowing, then another until his whole mouth with filled up with the crunchy, gooey, chewy deliciousness.

"..Gee Sasuke, I can tell you like it but you don't need to be a slob about it." You said as you watched the retard eating. There's no way hell be able to chew all that without stuff falling out. Dumbass._  
_

"Mmrffm.." He tried to explain himself but couldn't get any words out. You covered his mouth with his hands,

"Sh.. No no.. Don't talk.. It's ok.." You said talking as if he was a little kid. Sasuke glared at you and continued watching the video.

_"What happened Naruto?" Kakashi asked. _

_"Sasuke.. He went off somewhere, neither he or I know where he could have gone.. He used a seal.." Naruto spoke softly as the tears continued flowing down his cheeks._

_Kakashi's eyes widened. "A seal? You mean he used teleportation?" _

_"Yeah.. I guess so.." Naruto said and stood up, "so is that a bad thing?" he asked._

_"A bad thing? I don't know. It depends where he is, he might be in trouble. For all we know he might have teleported himself to hell." Kakashi said and rested his forehead on two fingers while standing up as well._

_Naruto looked shocked, "IN HELL? ARE YOU JOKING SENSEI?"_

"Nope.. Kakashi's right. Sasuke did teleport himself to hell. Lol." You commented with a chuckle and took the last slice of pizza.

"Hey, what if I want that piece?" Sasuke pointed and glared.

"The hell? Greedy bitch, your mouth is still full. Anyway, there's some more there." You said and handed the other box.

_"So-so you mean Sasuke could be dead now? I have to get him back!" Naruto panicked and shook his sensei's shoulders._

_"Naruto, calm down. I doubt Sasuke's dead. He can take care of himself you know." Kakashi assured. He was a little too calm for Naruto's liking._

_"What if he's in trouble and needs my help! I need to go to where he is! Right now!" Naruto screamed and built up some chakra._

"You don't mean he's..." You started but drifted off, still processing what you're seeing now.

"He's such an idiot." Sasuke commented with a blank expression. Why the hell is Naruto so obsessed with him anyway? Always following him around and doing everything to 'save' him. How annoying. But Sasuke never knew Naruto would be so upset if he left, that blonde idiot was crying about it!

"Don't tell me he's serious about this.." You mumbled your own thoughts, desperate to see what happens next.

_"Wait Naruto! What if you don't go to the same place? You might end up somewhere totally different! Think about this rationally!" Kakashi shouted and backed away from Naruto. If the blonde ended up doing something, he didn't want to be caught in it._

_"I have to. I can't waste any more time. I'll send you a message when I'm there, I remembered the seal Sasuke made. Kakashi I promise, when I come back it'll be with Sasuke!" Naruto grinned and gave the thumbs up. Not a moment later Naruto created the seal and vanished._

_Kakashi stayed, looking at where Naruto was seconds before then jumped away._

"You don't think Naruto's going to come here do you?" You asked, wondering why the hell Kishimoto would actually make Sasuke and Naruto leave in the first place.

"I hope not." Sasuke said bluntly and bit of a slice of pizza he was holding.

The episode ended with all bullshit crap you didn't have to watch. Something about Kakashi reporting back to the hokage who was still severely injured by the battle with Madara.

"But what if he does? That would be cool." You said but honestly thought that it was impossible for a second time.

"Why? He's loud and annoying." Sasuke snickered, remembering all those moments he and Naruto spent with each other. All those moments always ended in Naruto being the big idiot and Sasuke the cool one.

"Come on.. Naruto's not that bad.."

"Yes. He is."

"Ok fine, I admit he is. But seriously, it won't be that bad if he does come. I mean.. It won't be as quiet." You stated, gesturing with your hands.

Man.. If Naruto really does come he'll be the only one talking. You and Sasuke aren't really talkative people so it's extremely quiet when you two are around each other alone. So having Naruto or maybe some other talkative hyperactive freak around would be good.

With just you and Sasuke a pin drop would sound like a fucking bolder crashing down from a tower. -That's not normal.

"Quiet is good." Sasuke breathed and took his fourth piece of pizza.

"Whatever.. And what in the hell is Naruto taking so long? FALL FROM THE ROOF NOW!" You yelled angrily and pointed to the ceiling as if some magical spark would come from your fingertip and trigger a seal making Naruto fall out of it.

* * *

**(A/N): So.. You guys think Naruto should fall from the roof and miraculously appear in the real world like Sasuke did? Or should he be teleported to the real hell and burn in fire for all eternity? **

**Oh and one more question, do you guys like SasuNaru/NaruSasu? :P no, I'm just curious, I'm not going to make Sasuke or Naruto fall for each other lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chichi4mangaHero: Don't wanna disappoint you or anything but I kind of put her as a side character :P So I don't really want her to get involved too much with the story.. She's kind of the same as Matt from death note :P Just there as a friend. But she doesn't die X.X**

* * *

*Naruto's P.O.V*

Once I created the hand signs and made the seal everything turned black.

Slowly strands of light started to appear out of no where. It was like I was in space. Was Sasuke here too? Which way did he go? It feels like I'm just floating around.

A large globe of light appeared in the middle of no where. It was shining brightly, hurting my eyes. Am I dead?

I wanted to get to the globe and expect it. Then suddenly I just floated there, I don't know how but I just moved there, I didn't even have to move myself. It's as if this universe knows what I'm thinking.

I studied the ball closely, what the hell am I suppose to do with this thing? What did Sasuke do? Ignore it?

But is it safe to ignore it? Should I just break it?

"Shadow clooonee JUTSU!" I yelled while making the hand sign, nothing happened. Huh?

I couldn't feel my chakra, what the hell is this place?

I turned my attention back on the globe. I watched it for a while. What am I seeing? There are faint pictures circuling through them. I rubbed my eyes to see if I'm not hallucinating, oh.. So I was. Now the pictures were gone.

I rolled my eyes at my stupid brain and continued glaring at the globe, seriously, what am I suppose to do?

Wait.. I could see the pictures again! They were blurry. I kept watching, hoping to get a clear view.

Did Sasuke do this as well? I wonder what he thought about. They looked like they were old memories but I don't remember anything that hints these pictures. Wait! Is that? Sasuke! I can see him clearly. What is he doing? He's- He's smiling? Since when did this bastard smile? I couldn't see anything other than his head, where the hell is that idiot? I want to go to where he is. Now.

Suddenly I felt gravity pull at my feet, everything went dark again and the globe dissapeared. I couldn't keep my balance and started spinning in mid air, it felt as if I was falling somewhere.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" I couldn't help but yell, my stomach started to twist. It felt weird, it made me want to throw up! Where the hell am I falling to? Where's Sasuke! I need to find him!

*Your P.O.V*

"If he comes here I'll stab him. And kill him for sure this time." Sasuke said darkly. He grabbed his sword and drew out the long shiny blade.

He's definitely not going to kill Naruto with that.

You glared at the Uchiha, you could feel the bloodlust already forming around him.

"Idiot, I don't trust you with that sword." You said and snatched it off him.

He gave you a death glare as if he wanted to scare you into giving the sword back. But his glares don't work on you.

"You can't scare me _Uchiha._" You mocked. You put the swords in the hand furtherest away from him, so there's no way he'd be able to reach it.

"How long are you going to hold onto that sword? I don't even have to try and get it. You'll let me have it sooner or later." Sasuke said like a know-it-all. Damn it was annoying when he did that! And the worst thing is he was right. You were just playing a childish game and Sasuke wasn't going to play along.

"Hn, oh really? Here, fine. You're right." You said and handing Sasuke the swords with the blade pointing downwards. He smirked and took it in his hand, not caring about the sharp end at all.

*Back to Naruto's P.O.V*

Yeah, Now I can see him clearly through this hole. And it's getting bigger. I'll try to swim to it so I'll go faster.

I tried the breast stroke while kicking my legs, it didn't help. Just keep trying! I must get to Sasuke as soon as possible!

The bastard was smirking now, what the hell is he smirking at!

The hole was become bigger, and bigger, but it wasn't of Sasuke any more it looked like.. A school yard? Was Sasuke inside a school? The whole became so big I couldn't see any darkness and- OW!

*End of P.O.V*

Suddenly there was a faint scream, you couldn't really make out what is was.

"Did you hear something?" You asked Sasuke, he shook his head. You jumped off the bed and looked out the window, to see if there's anything there.

Sasuke gave a loud grunt, you sighed and turned around. Why the hell is he grunting now? Can he for once stop complaining?

"Whhaaa- Oh. Oh... Shit. What happened?" You said looking shocked. Sasuke's hand was dripping blood down is arm. A lot of blood.

"You happened idiot." He spat and went to the bathroom to get tissues to wipe the blood away.

_How did I happen?_

That's when you realise you were still holding onto the sword you were about to give him. It had a little blood dripping down from the end. Oops..?

You felt kind of guilty, I mean who wouldn't? You just cut someone's hand.

A little drop of blood was about the fall of the blade, you quickly turned it vertical and so it would just run down the metal.

It reminded you of the melting water on an icy pole you always had to lick off or it'll fall on your hand. You wondered what Sasuke's blood tasted like.. Watching it flow slowly down the blade made it a little.. Tempting.. To just.. Try it.. Just.. A taste.. Who knows? Maybe it taste nice? Don't worry.. Sasuke's in the bathroom.. He won't see...

W-What the hell are you THINKING?

Fucking troll brain! Lick off his blood? Seriously? That's the most weirdest thing you have ever thought of doing in your entire life!

You went in the bathroom with Sasuke and wiped off the blood with the tissue.

"Um.. Sorry.." You muttered while looking at Sasuke's hand. The blood wouldn't stop flowing out of it.

"Let's get you to the school nurse.. That looks pretty bad."

Sasuke didn't say anything and just followed you out. The school nurses room was all the way down on the first floor. The lady looked shocked from the wound and asked what happened. Uuh.. What did happen? Let's just say Sasuke cut himself because he's clumsy.. Yeah that'll work.

"He's a little clumsy so he accidentally cut himself with.. Something.. Sharp.." You said slowly. Um.. You can't go around saying you have a sword or a knife in your room. The nurse looked at you weirdly but continued treating Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke give you a glare and snickered. You made him look like an idiot!

Suddenly you heard the same voice from before shout again. You could only just hear it, still unsure. The voice was very faint. Who the fuck is shouting out random things?

"Sasuke, seriously just then.. Did you hear something?" You said and looked out the door. Sasuke's hand was still being bandaged by the nurse.

"No.. I didn't." He spoke softly, he sounded somewhat annoyed.

"I think someone's just looking for someone. It doesn't really matter." The nurse smiled and finished with Sasuke's hand. She held the door open so you both could walk out.

*Sasuke & Naruto's P.O.V*

It was really late at night, you've already been asleep for hours but Sasuke was still awake. His hair was still damp and sticking to his neck and forehead from the shower he had a couple of hours ago.

When Sasuke was completely sure you were asleep he slipped on his old outfit with the skirt thing and rope. He stuck his sword in between the two materials and leaned out the window trying to find a way down. You room was three floors high with a one story building close to it. That was the entrance to the school. Sasuke remembered what you said, 'our gravity is stronger than yours. That's why you shouldn't jump out of windows either'. He could just go out from the door but he was afraid of getting caught and getting sent back which has happened before at some point.

There was a metal gutter pipe attached to the wall, Sasuke reached out and tried to shake it, to see how steady it was.

He wasn't sure but he thought he would be light enough to climb down it until he reached the other building, which was where it joined forces with the other gutters.

Once he was standing on the one story building he stretched his arms. It was either he's gotten really heavy or he's gotten really weak. Although he thought it was impossible for either of those since he still trained everyday it still had to be either. He wondered how you weren't fat yet, you never did anything productive or.. Anything actually.

The roof was really flat, there was still water remaining from rain Sasuke probably thought from weeks ago since it hasn't rained while he was here.

He looked down to the ground. It was only a two and a half meter jump, once his feet hit the ground he continued into a commando roll and stood up straight.

His right hand automatically rested on the handle of his sword as he looked around for a certain idiot who has been calling his name all day.

"Naruto?" He spoke loudly, hoping the blond was around this area. "Naruto!" He shouted again.

"Sasuke!" The voice called back. Naruto was up in the tree lying on a branch, about to fall asleep until Sasuke called him. He jumped down and quickly scanned the area. "Where are you? Tell me!" Naruto screamed and started running to where he heard Sasuke's voice come from.

Sasuke didn't even have to say anything, Naruto had found him in an instant.

"Sasuke.." Naruto whispered under his breath.

"Naruto.. What are you doing? Following me here.. Idiot." Sasuke said glaring at the blonde before him.

"And what the hell are you doing here? I don't know where you went, you could've been dead!" Naruto shouted angrily and stepped closer to the raven.

"Hn. I die when I want to. I won't let anyone or anything else choose death for me. But in your case.." Sasuke smirked while drawing his sword slowly, "I'm going to be the one to choose when you die. Naruto."

Naruto panicked, he grasped the kunai knife from his pouch and stood in a defensive stance. Sasuke.. Why did he always want to fight him? Naruto hated it.

"Enough!" Naruto shouted and threw his kunai down on the ground and lifted his hands above his head. He didn't want to fight Sasuke this time. Was there really a need for it? It was just pure foolishness.

Sasuke laughed evilly, laughing at the fact how weak Naruto was acting. He was surrendering, how pathetic! But the laugh wasn't natural, it was far too.. Orochimaru-y..

Sasuke's smirk left as quickly as it came, he looked dead serious, angry.. "how stupid of you, Naruto. Didn't I once tell you not to die? Why do you keep risking your life and following me while I'm only going to kill you." Sasuke said coldly. It was the only way he felt he could talk to Naruto, talking to him like he was a friend would hurt his pride.

Naruto lowered his hands and clenched his fists in anger, he couldn't believe how stupid Sasuke was being. They were friends, he would do anything for his friends.

"Do you hate me?" Naruto asked expressionless. Just like how Nagato used to ask during their fight.

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment before answering, "yes."

Naruto just wished he never asked that question and mentally kicked himself and gritted his teeth, "well I don't care! Hate me all you want! Like I care. I'm staying here no matter what." Naruto spat and crossed his arms, making his words look final.

Sasuke gave a low grunt in annoyance. Naruto.. He's so annoying.. Such an idiot.. Must.. Not.. Face-palm.. Must look cool.. And stay cool..

"Whatever. I'm going back." Sasuke said casually, like he had no idea what Naruto just said. Naruto at least expected some sort of argument but.. Damn! He hated when Sasuke acted so cool! Why was he so cool?

Sasuke looked up at the school. Which room did he come from again? Right.. The one near the gutter pipe.. Which is near the one story building.. Which he jumped off.. And now unable to get back up..

Fucking damn it! He mentally stabbed himself a million times for not thinking things through. They whole school was locked from the inside and there was no where in besides your window.

"Uh.. Going back where?" Naruto asked confused. He honestly thought Sasuke was going somewhere, well it sounded like he was..

"Idiot.." Sasuke mumbled. Although he was talking to Naruto he knew it was more meant for himself.

"What! I didn't do anything!" Naruto screamed pointing at himself. Why was Sasuke always calling him an idiot? Stupid Sasuke.

Sasuke slid his sword back in it's scabbard and sighed heavily. Is he seriously going to be locked outside with Naruto? For the whole night?

He tried to get back on the roof of the building but failed. There was nothing he could grab onto also it was way too high.

Naruto was watching Sasuke, noticing how he couldn't just simply jump on it either. Naruto tried the same before he gave up and just climbed the tree.

Naruto turned his back to Sasuke and tried to sound like a smartass, "You knew I've realised, I think this place is preventing us from doing certain things.. Maybe it doesn't want us here. We should leave."

Sasuke gritted his teeth at how stupid Naruto just sounded. Since he hasn't been around Naruto for more than three years it hasn't given him a change to get used to it again.

"Idiot! The gravity here is just a lot stronger here." He spat. Damn.. He really fucked up this time, he's stranded with the dumbass for atleast another 6 hours.

*End of P.O.V*

You woke up from your phone vibrating on your desk again.

"Uuuggh.. School.." You moaned, "turn it off.."

The phone continued to vibrate. Well someone was ignoring you. "I said turn it the fuck off."

Still nothing.

You sat up and rubbed your eyes. The vibrating noise was really irritating, maybe you need a new way to wake yourself up. You reached over and turned it off.

Then just noticing Sasuke wasn't up and about yet like he usually is. He's not even in bed with you. Ok.. That sounded a little wrong but honestly, where the hell did he run off to?

Nah, Sasuke can do what he wants, but where is he? And how was he able to get out? The window?

You got up and readied yourself for school. Once finished you peeked out the window.

Well it was plausible for Sasuke to get down through here but if it were you.. You'd be dead.

You headed downstairs and out the front entrance. You scanned the place to see if you could find any raven haired duck-butts around.

Sasuke was sitting in the tree with a sleeping/drooling/snoring Naruto leaning on his shoulder. _Ugh, he's so disgusting,_ Sasuke thought.

He spotted someone coming out the front entrance. Finally! A way back in! He jumped down completely ignoring Naruto.

"Waaahh! -Thud- Oww! My headd! Sasuke you bastard!" Naruto screamed rubbing his head. Couldn't Sasuke at least wake him up before letting him drop on the floor? While he was still moaning his vision became blurred, it turned black. Starting to feel dizzy he crashed on the floor and fell asleep again.

"What? You're the one who fell." Sasuke said in a bored manner thinking Naruto was still awake but noticing shortly after Naruto was unconscious.

"Hn." He laughed and walked away. He headed to the school but stopped when he saw you leaning against the side wall of the building just casually with your arms crossed.

_Oh crap._ He thought, he didn't feel like getting scolded at by anyone first thing in the morning. Usually he just ignores it but mornings were an exception, he hated noise of any kind early in. It made him cringe and overload on hate and angry emotions.

"So.. Did you have a good sleep outside or did you just jump out the window early in the morning?" You asked with a smirk.

Sasuke just wanted to get it over with, he didn't feel like going through a whole annoying conversation to get to the scolding bit.

"So? What's it to you?" He hissed and death glared. Maybe glaring at you will scare you into not shouting at him.

"Gee, what crawled up your ass today. I'm just curious." You pouted and stood up straight. Looks like someone got out from the wrong side of bed this morning..

_What crawled up my ass? The fuck? _

You could already guess by Sasuke's face that he was confused as hell by your last statement. "It means your acting like a dickhead." You explained and insulted at the same time.

You realised.. In the Naruto universe they don't say weird things like they do here. The only insults they ever use in gay, stupid, idiot, bastard, jerk.. And the dick insults Sai uses like, 'Do you even have any balls?'

Sasuke snickered, "idiot, don't be angry at me for leaving without telling you. Why should I tell you."

You narrowed your eyes at him, "..Whatever was up your ass just died. Look, I'm not your mum. I'm not going to give you a long speech about how you should tell me everything dumbass. Like I said, I was just curious. Do what you want, I'm not going to stop you." You said. What an arrogant shit he is sometimes. You wondered if Orochimaru was like that to him or something, or maybe being with Karin for so long kind of ruined his brain.

_Good. For a moment there I thought she worried/cared about me. At least she won't get in the way of anything now I guess. _Sasuke Thought to himself.

"But seriously.. I know you can take care of yourself and all but I can't help but think you'll die if I leave you alone." You admitted shyly. Sasuke doesn't know much about this world, what if he thinks he's strong enough to do something and then.. Dies? What if that happens?

_So.. She does care?_

"SASUKE! Where did you go? Bastard!" Naruto panicked, he couldn't lose Sasuke AGAIN. And to something as stupid as this.

That voice sounded really familiar to your ears but the insult confirmed it.

"Is that Naruto?" You asked Sasuke, he quickly shook his head and glared at where the call came from.

"There you are Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and pointed, he ran up to the raven ready to jump on him but stopped dead when he saw you.

His expression switched from angry to blushing almost instantly.

"Oh, hey there." He said shyly and scratched the back of his head, his grin was awfully sheepish.

WOAH. Naruto? Really? SO COOL.

He looked EXACTLY the same! His whisker lines looked more like dark scars. Like they were first scars but then got a tattoo over them. So cool..

Sasuke snickered and glared at him.

"So uh.. How do you know Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking a little less flushed,

"Oh.. He came here like you did.. He happened to appear right in front of me so it was kind of funny." You said with a chuckle, Naruto gave you a big smile, he felt somewhat happy that Sasuke made a new friend.

"You guys stand around each other like you've known each other for ages! But didn't you just meet?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, well, we've known each other for exactly a week now." You replied. Sasuke stayed silent, out of the conversation.

"For a week? But I came here right after Sasuke did!" Naruto said repeatedly glancing at you then Sasuke and at you again.

"No it probably took you a week to teleport or something." You lied, you knew it was only because the next episode came out a week later but you couldn't be bothered explaining all that. That'll take ages.

"Damn it! I promised Kakashi-sensei that I would send him a message when I'm here! Do you have a messeger bird or something?" Naruto asked, grabbing hold of his hair in panic.

"No. She has some weird thing she calls a phone or something." Sasuke said and grabbed it out of your pocket. You and Naruto looked at him surprised, did he just join in the conversation?

"How does it work?" Naruto asked and poked the screen, it stayed black. You pressed the button on the top of the phone and it lit up.

"Woah!" Naruto breathed, his eyes widened in curiosity. It was like a mini T.V except you could make it do whatever you want.

You knew messaging Kakashi would be impossible but they looked so interested in using it themselves you didn't have the heart to tell them.

You took it from their hands for a second and opened the messages folder and tapped on 'compose message'.

"Look, just tap on the letters, that's how you write the message ok?" Naruto nodded while Sasuke was just watching.

"Damn it, I typed something wrong. How do I cross it out?"

"Just press the arrow going backwards."

After a while Naruto finished looking pleased with himself.

"Ok, so you can't actually se-"

Before you could finish Naruto turned his back at you, swayed his arm back and threw the phone as far away as he could. It crashed down about eleven metres from where you're standing shattering the screen.

Your jaw dropped.

"Hey.. It doesn't even work! " Naruto commented as he put his hand above his eyebrows to stop the sunlight from shining directly into his eyes.

"Naruto.. You idiot.. I don't think that's how it works." Sasuke said and shook his head. At least he had the brains to figure that out.

"Fucking... NARUTO!" You shouted and marched up to him, grabbed onto his shirt and shook him as hard as you could. "That fucking phone costs me 500 dollars! DIPSHIT!"

* * *

**(A/N: Really long chapter! Almost three times as long as my usual ones. Sorry if it might have been a little boring but I promise I will make up to it maybe in not the next chapter but the one after that. & Naruto's in deep shit LOL)**


	11. Chapter 11

"W-w-w-w-what? H-h-how am I suppose to know that?" Naruto stuttered fearfully, it looked like you were to kill him!

You pushed Naruto out of your way and rushed to your phone all shattered on the ground. You picked it up and, just for the sake of it, tried to turn it back on. Of course it didn't work.

Your blood started to boil. No- It's probably already evaporating. All you wanted to do now was kick Naruto in the head but.. You honestly couldn't do that. You weren't the type of person who'd hit someone.

You knew you had a lot of money but that's no excuse, the phone was expensive, you can't just shrug away everything.

It was just so sad... Your phone had everything.. If you buy a new one then you'd have to reinstall all the apps.. Add all the numbers again.. ..

You knew you were overreacting but you couldn't help it.. Tears started forming in your eyes, you just.. Couldn't control it.. One by one they fell down your cheeks.

"Damn it you idiot! You made her cry!" Sasuke screamed in Naruto's face. Naruto was watching you, feeling so guilty and stupid. When he turned to face Sasuke all he got was a hard punch in the face.

Naruto stumbled backwards and held his jaw. Fuck! The punches in this world hurt way more than in his world! And Sasuke punches hard!

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto screamed back and started tugging on Sasuke's shirt like trying to lift him off the ground.

"What do you think, idiot." Sasuke said calmly. One moment he was screaming and the next he was just calmly replying? What?

Naruto realising it was just for you, which he deserved, let go off Sasuke's shirt and stood back a little, "I didn't know you were so protective over her.." Naruto kind of mumbled and rubbed his cheek, trying to ease the pain a little.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "I'm not idiot! I'm just.. Paying you back for what you did...-Pause-.. Idiot.." Sasuke muttered and crossed his arms, "hn." He managed to grunt afterwards.

You didn't realise what was happening between the two guys, you were too busy looking at you depressed phone to notice.

Once you convinced yourself to stop being a baby and wipe away the tears you approached Sasuke and looked him in the eyes.

Sasuke stared at you shocked, wondering what you were going to do. He jumped as you put a hand on his shoulder, feeling a little.. Vulnerable.

"Your hair looks gay." You said bluntly. What?

Sasuke furrowed his brows, that was _not _what he was expecting. Wait.. Whoa, whoa, whoa WHAT? Did you say something about his hair?

"Seriously, it's all flat and weird looking." You added, your hand brushed off his shoulder and entered your pocket.

Naruto chuckled, he's never heard anyone insult Sasuke to his face, especially not a girl.

Sasuke instantly gave Naruto a glare, the blonde stiffened and looked the other way, trying to avoid getting punched in the face again.

"Let's go.." You said and headed inside, Sasuke obeyed and followed.

"What about me?" Naruto questioned,

"Come on then." You answered and motioned for him for follow.

Naruto smiled brightly and marched on in.

The only reason you went back to your room was because you needed to do Sasuke's hair.

"So.. Why are you doing Sasuke's hair?" Naruto asked and leaned against the door frame.

"Because he's retarded." You answered bluntly,

"Hn." Was all Sasuke had to say.

The moment you put the can of hairspray down the bell went, catching you all off guard.

"Looks like it started." You sighed, must you really go to school?

"What started?" Naruto questioned and watched you walk out the door.

"School." You breathed in a bored manner.

"School? Why do you still go to school? Did you really fail to graduate each time for like, what, 3 years?"

"Wow look who's talking and no.. We just go to school until we're eighteen. Nothing more. Now go outside and wait for us there ok?" You told him and closed the door behind him.

"How do I get out again..?" Naruto asked embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head with a stupid grin on his face.

You rolled your eyes, quickly leading him out of the building and went to class, happy you weren't too late.

After the first classes you could finally go out to lunch and find out if Naruto hasn't killed himself yet.

When you stepped outside the good news was that Naruto wasn't dead but the bad news was.. Well, he looked like he was on the verge of dying.

"I didn't think of this before but.. I'm so hungry..." He moaned, lying down on his stomach across the ground.

You couldn't help but chuckle, "Sasuke give him your food." You demanded.

"No. Give him your food." Sasuke said and sat by the fence, the usual spot.

"Ok," you shrugged casually and gave Naruto half of your sandwich.

"I don't know if this is nice but I'll try it.." Naruto said with a .. Old man kind of voice.. Like as if he hasn't drank for a week.

"Hey, Sasukee" Abby called out and sat right next to him. She hugged onto his arm. Naruto stared at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Don't get so close." Sasuke hissed but didn't do anything to stop her.

You just tried to bear with her for now, hoping she wouldn't go after you.

"Sasuke.. Don't act like that around me.." She purposely pouted, trying to look cute. She put her hand high up his inner thigh, about an inch away from his crotch acting as if its just a casual place to put a hand.

Sasuke grumbled, having her hand right there felt really.. Uncomfortable and .. A little.. Nerve wrecking. His stomach lurched, it felt weird.

Naruto gulped and sat up off the floor, his cheeks began to blush, not because he felt shy but because how she was touching his friend. There was such a high sexual tension he couldn't help but feel it.

You decided to ignore them until she was gone, if Sasuke wants to get harassed by that annoying girl then he can. You're not going in and stop her for him. Who knows? Maybe he liked it? You couldn't tell, you didn't look at his face. The only thing you knew it that he mostly let her do anything.

"So.. Is that a new friend?" She asked, bending down a little so she was level with Naruto, accidentally on purpose sliding her hand a little further up Sasuke's thigh. "He's cute, but he has a funny style.."

Sasuke could only concentrate on her hand, he didn't understand anything she was saying nor did he care. He just couldn't help but feel.. A little.. Nervous.. He briefly wondered.. What would it feel like.. If she went a little higher? ..All the way.. Touching him... Right.. There..

Naruto was caught off guard by her question, "huh? Oh, no we've been friends for years, right Sasuke? And my style isn't funny.." Naruto answered with a pout turning back to Sasuke's awfully quiet self.

Sasuke couldn't even comprehend Naruto's question, his mind was so caught up, all he could do was swallow a lump in his throat.

Abby realised how tense Sasuke was, nervous and inexperience was written all over his face.. He probably doesn't even have experience with himself. It only made her smirk. It would be so hot if she could teach him. It would make a great role play, she thought.

Sasuke turned your way, he noticed how your back was facing him, you looked pretty annoyed. He only wished, you could get him out of this situation, right now he felt really weak. It was pathetic, he thought.

You gave a loud obvious sigh and tilted your head to Sasuke, "are you deaf? People are asking you things." You said like a smartass. Then you noticed Sasuke's expression, he wasn't blushing but he looked really uncomfortable and choked. You wondered what his problem was until you saw Abby's hand.

_Wow.. _You thought, _Sasuke's so.. Sensitive..? _You were really surprised, he was looking like that _just _because of her hand? _He's acting so innocent.. It's weird.. _Right now you really felt the need to just make her go away. Even Naruto was choking up and he was just watching. How is she making this so intense?

Abby gave a light chuckle, "so Sasuke, tell me.. What's your sign? I'm curious." She smiled sweetly squeezing his thigh a little, making him jump.

Sasuke grunted, trying to catch his mind and trying to control himself.

You watched how she was basically torturing him with such simple things. It was truly strange.

"He's a leo." You answered for him, seeing how Sasuke's unable to speak for now. How are you going to get her off him? Seriously?

She snickered at you but smiled again for Sasuke.

"Really a leo? Then when's your birthday?" She asked again, her hand sliding up the last inch. Her pinky and ring finger on the crotch of his pants.

Sasuke gulped, his heart started to beat a little faster. His questions were just answered. Instantly new ones popped in his head.

_What if.. Her hand was under.. With.. A little.. More.. Pressure.. yeah... _

He just couldn't help but wonder. She was making it easy of course.

_I need... it.. Wait.. No.. NO. What the hell am I thinking? I hate this girl! No.. Fuck.. Ah.._

once again you answered for Sasuke, "on the twenty-third."

Abby raised her eyebrows, "really? That's on Monday! I can't believe you never told me!"

..Why would he tell her?

Then it hit you, Abby's a real girly girl. Well that's obvious but it gave you an idea to get her hand off.

"Hey, nice nails, can I have a look?" You asked and smiled completely changing the subject, purposely looking really interested.

Abby couldn't hold back a grin, she LOVED compliments so she gladly let you touch her hand._  
_

"Whoa they're really nice." You complimented again before giving her hand back. She looked at them herself and looked proud.

Sasuke abruptly stood up and walked away, he went inside the school disappearing behind the walls.

Abby looked a little worried, afraid she was the cause of him storming off like that. Of course she was, but she didn't know that.

In the next classes you didn't see Sasuke, you weren't sure where he went. Once the classes finished you rushed out back to your room, not bothering to invite Naruto in first.

You saw Sasuke lying dead on your bed. Not literally but he looked dead.

You sighed and lied down next to him on your stomach. Is he seriously being this depressed over her? Isn't this a little over-board? Who knows.. This is Sasuke.

His face was stuffed in the pillow with his hands under them.

"You know.. She can be really annoying right?" You started, trying to get him to talk. Wondering why exactly he was being so dramatic.

"Shut up.." He snapped instantly. Ok.. Obviously he didn't want to talk.. You felt a little bad for him. You felt like giving him a hug and comfort him in some way.

Almost out of your control your hand reached for his back, but stopped.. Hovering above it. You weren't sure, would he snap and run away if you attempted to comfort him or would he calm down?

Your hand retreated and rested by his side.

What could you do with an angry Sasuke? Is it even safe to be around an angry Sasuke? Oh fuck it!

You hand lightly touched his shoulder, he twitched but didn't object, you took it as approval and started softly stroking your hand down his back and up again. You kept your touches light, for some reason you felt like you shouldn't press too hard.

It was really awkward but Sasuke was so childish, like a baby. It was so out of character and it was so weird! You just felt the need to comfort him like you would a child, rubbing their back usually calmed them down and made them stop crying. Soon they would fall asleep to the soothing touch.

You remembered the one chapter when Sasuke was still a baby and Itachi was trying to stop him from crying. Saying things like, "your big brother is here." It was so cute.

A moment later Sasuke gave out a heavy sigh and sat up. He gently pressed your hand down, running his fingers slowly across the back of your hand and off the tip of your fingers as he stood up to enter the bathroom. You noticed he was wearing his douchebag-looking wristbands again as he took some clothes with him for a shower.

You sat up and brushed the hair out of your face, realising Naruto was still outside. You honestly couldn't be bothered to get him but it'll be mean if you didn't.

"So.. Why do you have a microwave on your desk there..?" Naruto asked once he came inside and sat in your chair.

"So I can make food, what else?" You smartassed and sat down on your bed.

"Do you have ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up to stars.

"Sure.. In the cupboard there.. Grab my lollies while you're there." You answered.

Naruto looked disappointed when he could only find chicken noodles. What did he expect? Ichiraku ramen in America? Chicken is like the only flavour they sell.

Once you got your lollies your rolled over and sat with your back against wall and ate them quietly. Naruto was rambling about how Ichiraku ramen was so great and how you should try it and some other random shit you didn't care about.

A moment later Sasuke came out of the bathroom, hair still completely wet, and lied down under the covers over the bed. He.. Was going to sleep? It was only like five O'clock.

"So uh.. I see there's only one bed.. You said you've known each other for a week right?" Naruto asked shyly, his cheeks blushing. He played with strands of his hair and avoided your eyes at all costs.

"Yeah.. And..?" You asked bored, stuffing a lolly in your mouth.

"So.. Do you guys like.. You know.."

"Spit it out, dumbass." You barked, not caring about sounding mean.

Naruto gulped, "so you guys like sleep together or something?" He mumbled.

"Uh.. Well I wouldn't say together.. It's more like he's on that side and I'm on this side.. Kind of.. Sometimes.." You mumbled, drifting off near the end of the sentence.

Naruto took out the instant ramen from the microwave and began slurping them up. Man, he ate way sloppier than he did in the anime.

"So.. Where am I staying?" He asked shyly.

Uhm..

You never thought about that..

"On the floor?" You answered, unsure of his response.

"Oh.. Uh.. Ok? ..Then, I guess." He babbled and continued eating. The floor didn't look really comfortable.. He tapped the hard wood floor with his foot, hearing a little echo from underneath feeling the coldness of the noise.

Wow, is he really that willing to take the floor? Great!

"Do I have to?" Naruto whined still looking down at the ground. Ok.. I guess not then..

"Well I was joking, but I don't know anywhere else you could sleep."

He glanced at the bed and down at the floor then at the bed again.

"I don't want to sleep next to Sasuke." Naruto announced and pouted, you already didn't like where this was going.

"I'm not going to be sandwiched between you two." You told him,

That's just.. That's just not going to happen.

"But I don't want to sleep next to .. _That_." Naruto kept moaning.

"I said no."

-Later that night-

"Fuck iiitttt..." You moaned, still being awake at three am.

You kept having to push yourself further towards Sasuke because Naruto continued to creep closer. You tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge, even if you were pushing his face.

You tried lying on the other side of Naruto but that didn't even work, he'll just creep back.

Ok, this is a serious case. You had to use your last resort. It was the only way, your only chance. Your trump card.

"Psst... Sasuke.." You whispered and shook his shoulder. He jerked out of your grip and grumbled.

Grr.

"Hey, wake the fuck up." You repeated a little bit more harsh.. Slapping his cheek.

"What!" He barked but didn't move a muscle.

"Switch sides with me."

"No." He replied instantly, there was a moment of silence before he asked, "why.."

"Because of this thing." You answered, referring to Naruto.

You looked at him in annoyance. Can't he even sleep properly? He was trying to use you as a pillow with his feet against the wall. No- He was using you as a pillow, his head on your stomach with his arms wrapped around your waist.

Sasuke grunted and glared to where ever you were pointing to. Realising Naruto was clinging to you like a fucking koala, he gritted his teeth in anger. Feeling a little annoyed to how close he was to you.

And how dare he be so annoying you had to wake the all mighty Sasuke Uchiha up?

"Please.. get it off.. And switch sides... ... Now." It was more of a demand than a request.

Naruto suddenly decided to sleep straight and hug his legs around yours. This is even worse!

Sasuke rubbed his temples, trying to get the urge of beating Naruto to a pulp out of his head.

He sat on his knees and reached over you, in between you and Naruto and tried to get him off. Naruto only grumbled but didn't budge. Sasuke sighed. Must he really do this?

"It's not off yet.." You stated annoyingly purposely referring to him as 'it' and repeatedly flicked Naruto's forehead which did nothing to help.

Sasuke thought for a minute. He had a plan.

He put both his hands in between you and Naruto, creating a little space and squeezed himself in.

Yes, it worked! Now he needed to push Naruto as far away as possible, seeing as your three were basically on top of each other on the very end of the bed.

Luckily he was able to role Naruto away without waking him up. Because no one wants Naruto to wake up. He'll probably start acting all hyperactive and the mood just wasn't right for that.

"Ok look, he's gone. Now switch sides again." Sasuke said with his mono-tone.

"No thanks." You said and turned your back to him. Yeah.. Now you don't have to worry about Naruto any more since Sasuke's there in the middle.

Sasuke grumbled, abruptly grabbing your wrist and planning to pull you to the other side.

"Noooo!" You stopped him by holding onto his side and hugging his body, "or I'll sleep like this." You threatened him knowing how much Sasuke hates it when people get close to him like this.

Sasuke's comfortable.. But you already knew that. But he is...

"Hmpf... Fine." Sasuke said furrowing his brows and slipped out of your grip.

He just hoped Naruto wouldn't cling to him.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love in the night bed stories? ;P Lol, tell me what you think of this chapter :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so this is why I've been updating like every or every second day. It's because I reaaaallllyyyyy wanted to do something for Sasuke's birthday with Naruto. And when I wasn't posting for like two weeks it was because I didn't really have a plot in mind (still don't, just writing as I go) but then I was just casually reading Naruto wiki I saw Sasuke's birthday was in like 2 weeks and I was like. OMG. Must write! **

**Anyway Brace yourselves.. Long chapter ahead.**

* * *

Date: 23-07-2012

"I don't know... I wasn't really invited.. I think you and Sasuke should just go.." You answered taking the invitation from Naruto and examining it.

"I don't want to go." Sasuke said and folded his arms.

"Oh come on! Why are you two so boring? Let's just go!" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke sighed and sat in the chair backwards, leaning his head on the seat back.

**-Flashback from Saturday-**

You were all annoying each other when someone knocked on your door.

Naruto opened it and saw Abby alone standing in the doorway.

"Oh so here's where all of you guys hang out. I've been wondering why I couldn't find you. Anyway here's an invitation to a party. Just for you, Naruto, and Sasuke." She said and gave Naruto two slips of paper.

You rolled your eyes and sighed. Yeah.. You're going to be the only one who's not invited to the party.

"But what about Naomi?" Naruto asked looking back at your slightly depressed face.

"What about her? She doesn't have to come." Abby answered and started leaning in the frame of the door.

"Yeah she does! If she's not going then we're not going! Because she's our friend!" Naruto spoke loudly, "right Sasuke?"

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke answered bored. It didn't seem like he was even listening.

You narrowed your eyes at him, "gee, thanks for the support." You said sarcastically.

"No problem." Sasuke replied in his mono-tone voice.

"Fine, whatever. She can come." Abby sighed, "Sasuke, if you come it'll be the best birthday party ever."

"Wait, you're throwing _him _a birthday party?" You asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only when he shows up." She said and left off.

**-End of flashback-**

"So... We're going? It's in like.. Two hours." Naruto said and leaned his shoulder against the wall. You guessed Naruto really liked parties. Probably because of the food but...

"Whatever.." Sasuke said again. Which means he's accepted and is now going.

You didn't really want to go, she never really wanted you to go so what's the point of going if no one wants you to? No one besides Naruto that is..

You grumbled, Naruto wouldn't stop pleading you to come.. So eventually you just gave in.

Once all of you were finished getting ready and looking sexy as hell you headed to the address written on the invitation paper.

Naruto was wearing some of Sasuke's clothes because wearing a jump suit isn't cool although he did refuse to take of his headband.

The house you arrived at was pretty impressive. It didn't look like they were holding a massive party, there only seemed to be around five people there just chilling with a little music.

You rang the door bell and waited a couple of minutes for the door to open.

"Hey, come in. I think Abby's around the back somewhere for now but you can sit with us in the living room."

It was Abby's boyfriend. You used to have a crush on, like a few weeks ago? Sasuke kind of helped you take your mind off him, remember you only liked him because he was good looking but now you have something better to look at. Because Sasuke was fucking eye candy.

You entered the living room with Sasuke and Naruto, you saw three people sitting in a circle on the ground with a candle in the middle. It was the only light in the room which made it a little.. Scary..

"And then.. He died." A brunette girl named Lauren, what sounded like, finished her story.

"Whoa, that's fuck up." A guy called Lance commented. He looked pretty freaked out as did the other red haired girl. Not ranga but a deep wine red colour

They're telling horror stories?

"Hey people are here." Jacey the red haired girl announced.

They were all people who went to your school, but not necessarily to your class.

You were invited to sit around the candle. When Abby came back she had drinks for everyone, alcohol drinks even though you were under age.

Weirdly enough she smiled to you and gave you a glass of wine. You had to admit the wine was nice and it suited the gloomy moment.

"Ok so who knows another horror story?" Lauren asked looking around the group.

There was a short silence until Lance decided he knew a good one.

**-If you don't like horror stories or you're scared of them don't read this part.. I will tell you where it stops, it's not that scary though.-**

"Ok so this one is really old but it's a good one." He started, Lance cleared his throat and continued.

"One night the parents of a little girl went out. They trusted the dog to protect her just for the evening, they would only go out for a couple of hours. Before they went they put their daughter in bed, read her a bedtime story and gave a small goodbye kiss leaving the dog in the room to allow her to feel safe."

Everyone was concentrating on the story, visualising everything they heard. The flickering candle in the middle was giving Lance a scary look on his face.

"A while later after the girls parents left she started to hear footsteps in her house," Lance banged the floor four times imitating the footsteps.

"The little girl became a little frightened, she pat her dog underneath her bed knowing he'll protect her and felt a little safer and less scared. Again she heard footsteps, this time they were louder. She'd reach for her dog, feeling safer knowing he's there. The dog licked her hand playfully as she pulled away. A while later she heard the tap in her bathroom drip.. It kept dripping and dripping echoing throughout the quiet house."

Lance looked each of you deep in the eyes, building suspense before continuing. "The little girl patted her dog one last time and stood up out of her bed. She headed to the bathroom to turn off the tap. Quietly she opened the door, peeking inside but the tap wasn't dripping. It was her dog."

All your eyes widened.

"The dog was hanging from the wall with a knife stabbed through his gut, blood dripping from the handle and onto the floor. The little girl gasped, she was horrified because next to her dog read the words in blood 'what was under your bed?'"

**-End of scary story!-**

You bit your lip. Holy shit that's freaky..

"S-s-so.. What was under her bed?" Naruto asked, looking even more scared than the girl described in the story.

"No one knows. It's a mystery." Lance answered as if it was a true story.

"Hn." Sasuke said looking completely indifferent. Basically saying the story was shit and not scary at all.

"Oh so you know a better one then huh pretty boy?" Lance sneered sarcastically.

"Yeah. I do." Sasuke said, glaring the black haired guy in the eyes.

"Then tell it." He commanded.

Everyone's eyes turned to Sasuke, who was studying the candle's flame how it moved every time someone breathed.

"One morning, a boy went out to train. He trained all day trying to impress his father and older brother with his skills. Everyone he knew always wanted him to be like his older brother. Everyone. Until that night he came home, he walked down the dark road quietly, he couldn't wait to see his beloved big brother and tell him everything he learned."

Everyone leaned closer, all eyes and ears totally focused on Sasuke.

"As he continued walking he started seeing blood spread across the walls. What happened? He thought. The further he walked the more blood he saw. He kept walking, nervous to what he was going to see. Everything was so quiet and dark. There were only a couple of street lights that weren't broken. Suddenly he stopped walking, his eyes widened at what he saw.."

"What did he see?" Lauren gasped,

"Everyone was lying on the ground._ Dead._ He saw his uncle.. His aunty, everyone.. Huge cuts were in their stomachs, blood draining from their bodies. The boy rushed home, desperate to find out if his family was still alive. He called out, 'Mother! Father! Big brother!' There was no reply. He continued searching until he met the room with the bodies thrown over each other and his beloved big brother standing above them with a bloodied sword."

This sounds awfully familiar...

"His brother?" Abby widened her eyes, who would do such a thing?

"Shut up! Let him finish it." Jacey spat.

"Yes. The little boy started crying 'No.. Who could do this?' his older sibling smirked 'my foolish little brother' he said and threw a shuriken above the little boys shoulder only grazing the flesh."

"So.. What's a shuriken?" Adam asked,

"It's a ninja tool, you know.. The star thing that spins." Naruto replied.

Sasuke continued his story, "his older brother showed him what he did, visions started popping in the little boys head like he was watching a horror film. He watched how his older brother slaughtered his family without mercy. He collapsed from the shock as his brother escaped. No wait. He needed to go after his brother. Find out why he did it. He needed answers and now. The boy ran after his sibling, chasing him down while throwing knives to stop him. They came to a halt in an alley. 'It's a lie! This isn't like you big brother!' The little boy screamed. The older brother snickered and said, 'I have acted like the older brother you desired for one reason. Because I wanted to discover how powerful you were.' He explained, but it wasn't all 'I needed to find a worthy opponent to test the limits of my own abilities. YOU have that unique potential. Now I made you hate me, now you have the desire to defeat me, which is exactly why I'm going to allow you to live. Hn, don't you see? It's all for my own benefit. Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me one day, in hate and revenge, surviving in such an unsightly manner as this, by all means flee. Cling to your retched life. And then one day, when you posses the same eyes, come back and face me.' And then he fled, ran away and never came back." Sasuke finished in a dark voice.

He earned a few minutes of silence.

"Then what happened to the little boy?" Lance asked, looking extremely interested as did everyone else.

"That's your decision. Tell me, what would you have done?" Sasuke asked,

"What I would have done? I would've kicked the brother in the head! Smash his skull then probably spit on his grave." Lance answered with a laugh. everyone agreed and added their own little strategy.

"Even if it means to abandon your friends, to abandon your home, become a traitor and join with the evil to obtain greater power? Would you still do it?" Sasuke asked raising his voice above the others and narrowing his eyes.

"After what that dickhead did then of course. Like seriously, he killed your whole family."

"I find this story way creepier than yours Lance.. If that happened to me.. I'd be so scared." Jacey said hugging herself, she looked pretty frightened.

You looked at them all, even Naruto. They were all freaked out. Who would say such a thing to a little kid? That's right.. Sasuke's brother. He shared his life story with these idiots. Sasuke was curious to see if these guys would have done the same as him. But they weren't taking it as serious as Sasuke hoped.

"Ok, enough with the creepiness guys, let's play some games." Abby announced and smirked, holding onto her boyfriends arm.

You wondered what kind of games someone like Abby would want to play. It's not like she would want to play a game of monopoly.

She got up and came back with two pieces of paper and a couple of pens.

"Ok, everyone rip off a piece and write their name on it, then put it in two piles, boys on the left and girls on the right." She ordered, pointed to either side of the candle.

Everyone tore off a piece like told and wrote their names including you, Sasuke and Naruto.

"Ok, let's play the game.. Seven minutes in heaven." Abby said,

"What's that?" Naruto questioned, everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You don't know? Well it's a game where two people go into a dark closet for seven minutes. The rules are they can do whatever they want. Except I'm going to change the rules a little."

Everyone raised their eyebrow,

"The first person that's going to be pulled will have to put on a blind fold and they're not allowed to know with who they're with. That's why after the blind fold is on the other person isn't allowed to talk. At all. also, once in the closet the blind folded one is like a slave, he or she will have to do whatever the other wants without knowing who it is. Oh, and one last thing, you have to be in the closet for at least seven minutes no shorter, once the time is up the blind folded one can choose whether they want to go out or not regardless if the other wants to keep going. Who likes this idea?"

_Sounds like a rape closet. _You thought.

But everyone nodded, and proceeded with drawing names. "You have to do something or it'll be stupid. You can't just sit in the closet for seven minutes or you'll be wasting time, just adding this to the rules." Jacey mentioned and grinned.

First they picked the girl to be blind folded, it was Jacey. She was partnered with Lance.

You had no idea what they were doing in the closet, when they were in Abby turned the music higher so you wouldn't here them also they were in a complete different room.

Next they picked a boy to go first. Abby always drew the names, she closed her eyes and picked a single scrap.

"Sasuke!" She announced,

Sasuke gulped and was blind folded. A little later he was lead to the closet by the other girl that was picked. Abby herself.

You pouted, a little jealous that she of all people got to be with Sasuke.

The moment Sasuke stepped inside the room he was pushed against the wall and kissed _hard._

Her hand started travelling under Sasuke's shirt, he gasped at the sudden coldness of her hands.

She took this opportunity to shove her tongue in Sasuke's throat, tasting him as it danced freely inside his cavity.

Sasuke had no idea who this was, and honestly he didn't know how he was suppose to kiss her back judging by the way she was going so hard on him.

Abby traced her knee up Sasuke's thigh and rubbed it against his shaft. Sasuke furrowed his brows and pressed himself hard against the wall trying to lessen the pressure she was putting on him.

He tried his hardest to control himself, he just couldn't get turn on by this. He didn't want to. Not like this.

Abby traced her fingers down his stomach, before they could get under the band of his pants he stopped them.

She broke the kiss and ripped Sasuke's hand from her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked angrily, completely breaking her own rules.

So it was her.

"I told you I could do what ever I want, you can't stop my hand." She growled.

Sasuke wanted to glare at her but the blindfold was in the way, "hn. Whatever."

Abby tried to understand, it was Sasuke's first time (which she found hard to believe) so he's probably a little shy.

She pressed her hips against Sasuke's and kissed him softly this time. Lightly pushing their lips together.

She made him feel the heat of being pressed together, getting Sasuke in the mood.

"Seven minutes is up!" Adam shouted loudly.

Too late.

Sasuke abruptly walked out from the middle of the kiss,

"Hey! I'm not done!" Abby complained,

"I am." He replied and walked out taking off his blind fold. You watched how Sasuke and Abby came out in a worse mood than when they went in. Obviously something happened between the two..

"Ok! Let's keep it going, next couple.." Jacey said and picked the next two.

Lauren was drawn first, then Naruto.

Naruto eyes widened, "w-wait, me?"

"Idiot! Now you've spoiled it! Ok, next people." Jacey moved on,

"Hey wait! But-"

"No, she already knows who you are so we can't put you in with her. We're choosing different people now."

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. Obviously disappointed, he was pretty excited to go in a dark closet with a pretty girl who's willing to do anything. Why? Because he's a pervert.

She drew another girl,

"Hey, it's Naomi!"

Your eyes widened. Oh god, do you have to? These guys don't like you, nor do they think you're 'hot'. It'll be seven minutes in hell.

You were blind folded before they chose the second person.

"Oh.. You don't have to go if you don't want to.." You heard Abby say.

"Hn." The other said.

Waiiiiitttt! Hold the hell up! Hn! You're going with the guy who just said hn?

The guy was holding your wrist as you went in the closet.

You weren't sure who this was but.. Who ever it was you were sure they wouldn't do anything. You found the wall and sat against with your knees pulled to your chest.

You heard the guy sigh. Bringing down your confidence even more, so he's bored now? You kind of felt bad.

Then suddenly you felt two hands pressing your knees down, it sounded like he was kneeling in front of you.

You felt a thumb trace along your lips before the hand cupped your chin.

"Ehmm.." He said, it sounded like the was questioning himself. Your heart started to beat a little faster, a little nervous to whatever's going to happen. You were suspicious of the guy being Sasuke but you weren't completely certain.

You could feel the guy coming closer to your face, his breath was shaky, you could feel it on your lips until he gave you a small.. Kiss.

When saying small I wasn't exaggerating. You could hardly feel it let alone do anything back.

The guy sighed and pulled back a little.

"I know I'm breaking the rules but.. It's me." He said.

You gasped. This voice.. So it is Sasuke..

"I didn't- Hn. They said we had to do something. So.. Whatever." Sasuke mumbled.

So.. This is it? No way! Then is seven fucking minutes in heaven. Not seven minutes of doing bullshit.

"No, no, it's fine.. If you want.. We could do, you know, something.. More.. Maybe.." You muttered, you can't just come out of no where and say 'get your ass over here and kiss me bitch.' That would probably scare him, and neither did you have the guts to say that.

Sasuke stayed silent, you suggested to do something more? That was all he needed. There wasn't any reason to talk any more. He gently removed the blind fold and gazed into your eyes.

Suddenly you felt really shy, your heart started to beat a little faster from just staring into his black orbs.

He moved closed to your face, cupping your cheek and pressing his lips lightly against yours. Still being a little shy you guessed.

You pressed back softly adding pressure so you could actually feel it. Your tongue moved on its own, tracing lightly across his bottom lip. Sasuke jerked back then instantly feeling stupid about getting so anxious.

Before you could wonder what's wrong Sasuke pressed his lips against yours again, a little harder this time. He licked your lip and entered as soon as you opened your mouth. You could feel the hotness of his tongue as it glided past yours.

Your hand travelled to the back of his head, wanting to deepen the kiss but Sasuke stopped it, he grabbed both of your hands in one hand and kept them in one spot.

Um.. Why weren't you allowed to touch him?

He continued to kiss you passionately and deepened the kiss by doing what you tried to do. You could hear soft moans coming from his throat.

For a moment you parted for air, Sasuke's hand slid down to the band of his pants.

_He's not really going to.. Is he?_

You sighed of relief when Sasuke just kept his hand there, holding onto the band, but why?

"Uh, what is it?" You asked a little confused.

"Oh uh, nothing.. It's nothing." Sasuke answered and continued kissing your lips again.

_Damn it blood.. I told you not to go there.. Continue flowing through other veins.. Not.. There.. Fuck.. Ah.. Kissing so good.._

Sasuke clenched his fists, hurting your hands a little. You let out a moan just hoping he wouldn't clench them any tighter.

"Shit.." Sasuke whispered and broke the kiss. He backed away and sat against the opposite wall with one knee up.

He looked a little distressed, his hand clenching tighter on the waist band of his pants.

Did you do something to make him so irritated? You wondered and looked a little guilty.

"Don't worry, it's not you. It's just.. Fucking.." He assured, "wait, no, I don't mean fucking I mean.. Something.. Else.." He drifted off looking a little worried by your response,

"Yeah, it's ok.. I understand." You said although you had no idea what was happening. Sasuke looked up at you shocked,

"Wait so you know?"

"Uh.. Sure, yeah. It doesn't matter.." You said, still not knowing anything and just wanted Sasuke to come back and kiss you again. He's just that sweet and addicting.

"I just.. Don't want the others to see." He said looking down a little embarrassed,

"We're in a closet, no ones going to see idiot."

"When we get out idiot."

When you get out? What's there to see when you get out? What is he talking about, seriously? You looked down at what seems Sasuke's been staring at for a while now.

Oh-

Oh..

So.. That's what he was talking about? Um.. You weren't sure what to do.. It was actually pretty obvious..

"Oh.. I.. See.. " You said then just realising your mistake of 'seeing' " wait! I don't see, I mean.. Like, I understand? Yeah.." You said stupidly. Sasuke glared at you.

You felt a little awkward, you were in a room with a guy.. Who had a boner.. But you couldn't do anything. Like.. What?

"Just try to calm down then.. I guess."

"What do you think I'm doing, idiot?" Sasuke snapped,

"I don't know, I'm just suggesting things dickhead." You spat, oh how you loved insulting Sasuke.

He sighed and took deep breaths leaning his head on the palm of his hand.

"You guys can get out now!" Abby called,

"Oh damn it.." Sasuke cursed,

"Just say longer," You said easily,

"Then it'll look like I want to be here."

"Oh gee thanks, fuck face." You sneered. He just full on insulted you.

"I'm talking about Abby, because you're such a _loser_ she'll give you more _shit_ than she did before." Sasuke said remembering your comment a while back _'s__he'll give me heaps of shit_'.

"True but do you want to go out with _that_." You said pointing.

Sasuke grumbled, you were right.

_Blood.. Get the fuck out at once._

Sasuke concentrated hard and looked back down.

"Hey it worked, ok let's go." He said and stood up.

Sasuke helped you up on your feet and gave you a quick unexpected kiss on the lips wrapping his arms around your thin waist and pressing it hard against his.

You couldn't help but let a moan escape your lips by his sudden unexpectedness.

"Ok enough. Put on your blind fold and get out." Sasuke commanded harshly and jerked away,

"Gee thanks for being so nice." You sneered again but did as he said.

You sat back down with the group quietly,

"A bit late are we?" Jacey winked playfully.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and sat down between you and Abby.

* * *

**A/N: Lol the awkward moment when someone has a boner and you don't know what to do xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah, I'm changing Jacey's hair colour to a dark wine red, thought there was too many brunettes and blondes. ****don't think ranga or ginger like the orange hair when I say red haired or red head :P**

* * *

"Ok, we'll pick one more couple." Abby said and picked out one boys name.

She grinned, "Seems like Naruto gets another chance," she said remembering how Naruto was a little disappointed how he was blown off last time.

"W-what really?" Naruto asked surprised and nervous at the same time.

Quietly they picked the other girl who walked with Naruto to the closet.

"So uh.. What do you want to do..?" Naruto asked shyly once they were inside, his cheeks already blushing like crazy. He quickly found the nearest wall and leaned against it.

"Break the rules." The girl said bluntly. Naruto didn't recognise her voice, it definitely wasn't you but he didn't know which one of the other three it was.

"How break the rules?" Naruto asked easily,

"By talking, do you know who I am now?" She asked leaning against the opposite wall,

"Uh.. Not really.."

"Jacey?"

"Who?"

She narrowed her eyes. Seriously? He didn't even know her name? Did he forget already?

"Jacey, the girl with the red hair, that was sitting opposite of you?" She said trying to clarify it, still not being sure if Naruto remembers.

"Oooohhh, yeah I know now!" Naruto boasted, "you look a lot like my mum..." He thought out loud but mumbled.

"What!" She yelled, did she just hear that correctly?

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking how you looked kinda pretty." Naruto said, still not realising he said the last sentence out loud.

"Oh.. Uh, thanks." Jacey said shyly and blushed, she was used to compliments but they were always 'she's hot'. 'She's pretty' is something a girl would rather hear. Well in her case anyway.

"Sorry, this is kind of awkward since we don't know each other that well.." She said and gazed down at the floor, she was a little shy to look at Naruto even though he was blindfolded and standing there casually with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I've never even had a first kiss with a girl." Naruto pouted and took a seat on the floor. He kind of lied about never kissing a girl, he kissed one when she tried to take over his wind chakra nature but that was more of a rape kiss which doesn't count.

Not that Sasuke's kiss counted!

"What so you kissed a guy then?" Jacey joked and chuckled,

"No! Well I mean, I didn't mean to!" Naruto crossed his arms and looked away, averting Jacey's gaze that he felt on himself. She raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"Oh, an accident? That's funny, with who?" She asked and kept grinning, she couldn't stop smiling, Naruto was being really funny.

"Uhh.. He was my rival.. You.. Don't know him anyway.. But it was nothing more than an accident, someone just pushed me against him and then .. You know.." Naruto coughed, and shivered in disgust. He remembered when one of the tailed beasts asked what Sasuke tasted like, all he could do was spew up. (chapter 572 :P)

Jacey giggled and sat cross legged in front of Naruto, "I know it may be hard to believe because I hang out with Abby, but... I've never actually had my first kiss either, let alone a boyfriend." She admitted quietly, a little embarrassed by it.

Naruto was beyond surprised, "what? How is that possible? I mean you're really pretty! Like, beautiful." He blushed saying those words.

Jacey again giggled, feeling more than flattered, "thanks, but the truth is.. Every time I liked someone or they liked me Abby would flirt with them until they were into her. She does this with everyone. That's why most of the guys like her and all the girls adore her because all the guys like her." she said frowning,

"Then why do you still hang out with her if she's like that?"

"It doesn't matter if I hang out with her or not, she can see when someone likes someone, it's not that hard. I only hang out with her because she has something I can't get on my own."

"What?"

"What do you think? Popularity, adoration.. Who wouldn't want that?" Jacey said in a sad tone, in actual asking if what she was doing was wrong.

Naruto thought about his childhood, how he was always alone, never been able to make friends. Making Sasuke his rival because he was popular and everyone adored him like they do Abby. He wanted to steal that from Sasuke and have it himself. Never did he think about becoming friends with Sasuke and share those traits with him.. He only wanted to become friends because Sasuke seemed lonely- no, he was lonely.

What Jacey is doing could have saved a lot of problems he had in the future, maybe then he could of had a chance with Sakura.. But it was just the same as using him. And using a friend isn't right. They're your friends, not tools.

"I know how you feel.. A guy I knew.. Everyone admired him, everyone acted as if he was some kind of god. Then everyone just hated me, that's why I made him my rival. I didn't know why the people hated me all I knew was that they loved Sasuke for no reason and so I hated him!"

"Wait, Sasuke?" Jacey asked raising an eyebrow, so that's who he was talking about this whole time? Sasuke?

Naruto gasped. Shit. He just said something he didn't want to. Damn it!

"Ok fine, yes it's Sasuke! I accidentally kissed him and hated him for more than six years of my life but... He became my best friend. And he still is, even though he's a jerk. And I hate him." Naruto admitted all at once. Feeling a different blush appear on his cheeks.

Jacey chuckled, "touching story actually. I never imagined you and Sasuke were such close friends, you two really act distant from each other. Anyway back to the last subject so.. How come you've never been able to get a girlfriend? That seems a little.. " She asked tilting her head purposely not finishing her sentence,

"Because everyone liked Sasuke! It was always Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! I did like a girl but she was obsessed with him too! Every time I get near her she'd punch me! How do you expect me to get a girlfriend if they only like one guy!" Naruto spat,

"Sasuke must have been a man-whore no offence. I bet he's had tons of girlfriends then." Jacey pouted, feeling disgusted by herself to be a little attracted to a guy like that.

"Nope. He's never had a girlfriend either. He turned them all down."

Jacey's eyes widened, "really? Is he gay or something?"

"Gay? Uh.. I.. Don't know? I don't think so.. But.. Let's stop talking about the jerk." Naruto said and leaned back on his hands.

"Yeah.. We still have five minutes left." Jacey notified, looking at the clock on her phone then putting it back in her pocket. She's only been here with Naruto for two minutes but she already kind of likes him. He's cute, funny, nice and sweet. She couldn't stop smiling around him, not even now. She wouldn't mind if Naruto _was_ her first kiss.

"You know.. According to the rules.. We still have to do something.." She played,

Naruto felt a little anxious and nervous by he statement, "b-but, I don't know how to kiss someone!" He said. He's seen couples kiss countless of times and read jiraiya's books where the kiss is extremely detailed but they were all with tongues and weird like. He had no idea how to do that. Sure Jacey was pretty, and nice, they had quite a lot in common already.. B-but that isn't going to help him now! Wait.. I-is he starting to like her? It's been two minutes! Don't be fooled idiot!

Although.. He did instantly fall in love with Sakura after noticing how pretty she was.. Also Jacey is a lot prettier than her.. Oh who's he kidding! Lot's of girls here were prettier than her! Not so much Abby and Lauren though..

"Don't worry I don't either.. I've only seen people do it a couple of times like in movies and stuff.. Ok, wait let me take off the blind fold off first." Jacey said and untied the cloth at the back, letting it drop on Naruto's lap.

They gazed into each others eyes, Naruto gulped and blushed more than he already was, feeling extremely hot in the cheeks.

Jacey moved a little closer, glancing at Naruto's lips before kissing them softly but tenderly. Naruto's heart started having spasms, he could feel it pounding in his chest. She was feeling as shy as Naruto but had a little more confidence.

Naruto had read somewhere that he had to part his mouth to let the other's tongue slide in.. So he did as he thought was right, Jacey complied easily, sliding her tongue inside Naruto's cavity. It was all slimy like from his saliva and it was hot. Naruto copied her movements, starting off sloppily but getting better as it continued. Soft moans would occasionally escape their throats.

It felt a little different to what he thought, different to what he read in Jiraiya's books. It was much slower and more.. Intimate.

Shortly after they parted for air. They were panting lightly and gazing into each others eyes that they could barely see.

"You know.. I never imagined my first kiss to be in a dark closet with a stranger I've never met." Jacey said with a chuckled, Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, same and I don't think anyone has before." Then he realised something.. He liked kissing. It felt good and it was sweet. Although this time it was sloppy and he had to wipe away the drool falling down from the corner of his lip but that's fine! Nothing wrong with that!

"So.. What did you do with the other guy?" Naruto felt the need to ask,

"Oh.. He has a major crush on Abby, so we didn't do anything but talk about her." Jacey said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh.. I see, well Umm.. " Naruto started but licked his lips before he continued, "do you mind.. If.. you know.." he asked rubbing the back of his head like a dork.

Jacey smiled but didn't say anything, she kissed him again wrapping her arms around his neck.

That's exactly what Naruto was asking for, how did she know? Could she read minds? Who cares? He put his hands on her waist, wanting to pull her closer but they were sitting, that would be a little hard.

"Guys! Seven minutes!" Abby called out.

Naruto broke the kiss, "should we go out? It'll be a little embarrassing if we stay, you know.." He mumbled,

Jacey giggled, again just by listening to Naruto it made her smile, "yeah sure, let's go then."

As Naruto was walking back to the room he looked a little more enlightened, you wondered what they did in that room.

You felt a tap on your shoulder, it was Sasuke, he leaned a little closer and whispered, "let's go. I want to leave."

"What now?" You asked a little surprised,

"Yes. Let's go." he whispered demandingly.

You tapped Naruto's shoulder, when he turned to you, you whispered, "Sasuke wants to leave."

"Who cares?" He whispered back,

"I care, there's no point in staying longer anyway, it's almost 10 pm and that's when the school locks. Let's go."

Naruto grumbled, "fine."

The three of you stood up above the others.

"Thanks for the party, it's getting late and I think we should go." You said forcing on a smile.

"Hn." Sasuke felt the need to say afterwards.

"Really? Oh, ok then. I'll see you guys at school on tomorrow." Abby said and waved as you guys went out the living room and found your way outside.

**-Back at your place-**

"Oh man.. I wanted to stay.." Naruto sulked and lied down on your bed with his legs crossed.

You couldn't stop thinking about when Sasuke kissed you.. Does he like you now? He didn't seem very different afterwards.. Did he kiss Abby like that too? Did he like it?

Well he did get turned on when he kissed you.. But that's the same with every guy right? But what if he does like you? Does this mean that you're like.. Together now? No.. Of course not.. Don't rush to conclusions..

It was probably the same with Abby.. Maybe he's hiding the fact because he pushes her away a lot? But he never pushes you away.. Oh what are you talking about? He doesn't have a reason to push you away, you're never close to him. But wait.. He didn't let you touch him in the closet. So.. What?

Oh damn it.. You've always had a little crush on him but after he kissed you- no while he was kissing you you developed an even bigger crush for him. And he obviously doesn't feel the same, he only did it because of the rules.. Damn it.. You're just making yourself depressed now.. Sasuke can get any girl he likes, why would he choose you anyway?

Well at least you still got him something..

You grabbed a present out of your bag with depressed written all over your face. It was a little package wrapped in black wrapping paper, black so it would look more attractive to the great, evil and traitorous Uchiha - in other words Sasuke.

"Look.. I got you something.." You said bowing your head and handed Sasuke the present, he didn't change his bored expression.

"I said I didn't want anything.." He said monotonously. Is he.. Refusing a present now? Fucking hell.. You went through all that trouble to get a present for someone who doesn't even like you just so they can turn that down too! ?

"I don't care! Open it and be fucking happy about it!" You unintentionally screamed in his face, then quickly turned away, jumped on the bed and dug your head in the pillow.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at you with surprised looks, they wondered what the hell happened to make you so mad.. All because Sasuke pretended not to be interested in your present?

He sat down in a chair and carefully opened the package in silence, Naruto watched, curious to whatever Sasuke could want.

Sasuke held out a chain, it was.. A necklace?

"Yeah well.. I thought since you haven't been able to wear your usual Uchiha crest then you might miss it.." You explained still sulking in the pillow.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and gazed at the crest, he traced his finger along the side of it. It was really pretty, the red part was a ruby and the white part was a diamond also on the back it said 'Sasuke Uchiha'. He loved it. It was true, he did miss wearing the crest, it showed who he was. Now he could wear it again.

So.. how to thank you? He's not good in thanking people.. It always turned out awkward.

"Whoa, that's pretty.." Naruto commented gazing at the necklace that came across really shiny under the light. Sasuke bit his lip,

"hn. Thanks." He said, trying to sound cool and grateful at the same time. He wasn't sure if it really sounded like he was happy with it but he tried.

He secured the chain around his neck, the silver really complimented his pale and cool skin tone. He sat back in the chair and continued to examine the necklace, he could tell a lot of effort was put into making this and the quality was high.

Sasuke looked up turned his gaze to you, you were hiding your face in the pillow.

Why were you so mad at him? Was it because of the kiss? Did you really hate it that much? If you did then.. Why didn't you stop it?

You asked for more.. Or were you asking for something else? Oh crap was he forcing you since he was holding your hands in one spot? Maybe you were going to push him away and he stopped your hands! He only kept them there because he knew he couldn't stand it, that embarrassing moment would have come much sooner if you were to touch him.

Oh god.. You tried to get him off you but he forced you to stay. You couldn't move back because you were against the wall..

Fuck...

Sasuke felt really guilty now.. He doesn't know what to do any more.. He's embarrassed as hell and wished it never happened. He feels like such an idiot!

"What the hell's with you two? Did something happen at the party?" Naruto asked looking back and forth a depressed Sasuke and a depressed Naomi.

"No." You both said at the same time.

"Oh.. so.. What did you guys do in the closet? Eh? Eh?" Naruto asked nudging you in the ribs, trying to lighten the mood,

there was a slight pause before both of you answered, "nothing."

_'So he's hiding it now? He really does not like me..'_

_'So she's denying it? Fuck, did I seriously force her?'_

You gave a loud and obvious sigh, you weren't sure why but you felt like telling everyone that you were annoyed, still.. You didn't want to put Naruto through misery so let's just keep it happy.

"So Naruto.. What did you do with Jacey?" You continued the conversation. Aaaaaand now just realising your mistake.

NARUTO ISN'T SUPPOSE TO KNOW HE WAS IN THERE WITH JACEY IDIOT!

"Oh uuh.. We did.. Y'know.. Stuff.. Heh. Nothing much ya know? I don't know.." Naruto said stupidly while rubbing the back of his head and trying his hardest to keep his blush down.

"Wait, so you knew you were with Jacey?" You asked surprised, secretly glad you didn't spoil anything. Naruto kept a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yeah she kind of told me, we don't even know each other so.. What's the point in... Not... Tel- Wait, did you guys know you were together as well?" Naruto suddenly changed the subject and turning to the raven, "Sasuke! You're not suppose to say that!"

"Who cares.. As you said.. It would have been awkward if I were just to randomly kiss her, at least she knows who I am." Sasuke said matter-of-factly, he relaxed back in the chair and spun around a couple of times.

Naruto gagged, "w-w-wait, so you guys kissed!? YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!" He continuously glared at you then back at Sasuke and back at you again, desperate for some kind of comfirmation from either.

Sasuke's brow twitched, what the hell's with everyone saying stuff they're not meant to tonight!?

"Yeah, I have never told you because I never did, idiot." Sasuke said smoothly, quickly hiding that fact.

Naruto pouted, somehow feeling a little disappointed.. He felt like he was onto something but it was nothing. Maybe if you did then he could have the courage to tell what he did, he just wanted to get it off his chest, it was his first kiss after all and he was kinda proud of it. But he can't come out of no where and suddenly say everything. Even if he were asked.. It needs to gradually build in with the conversation or it would just be weird.

You felt really annoyed, why is Sasuke hiding it? It's just Naruto!

You jumped up and sat on your knees, "what's your problem!?" You shouted, already feeling anger building up.

Sasuke glared and quickly stood up from his seat, looking intimidating. "What is your problem?!" He shouted back.

What's your problem? You don't have a problem! Sasuke's your problem!

Naruto moved back, getting out of the way. He didn't want to be trapped in the middle of your and Sasuke's glares. God, glares like that could probably kill him!

"Well if you didn't want to you didn't have to! It's not like I forced you to!" You spoke loudly, lowering your voice a little.

Sasuke gave you a short confused looked. Are you mocking him now? "Well fuck, I didn't think I was forcing you."

He wondered, why would it even be forcing? Is it because you didn't like him? But every girl likes him so why wouldn't you? He knew he wasn't unattractive so what was the problem? Maybe.. You thought he was unattractive? Is that even possible? IS HE UNATTRACTIVE?!

"You weren't forcing me idiot." You said furrowing your brows. Did Sasuke just pull that conclusion out of his ass or something?

Naruto looked back and forth, wondering what the hell's going on. What were you guys even talking about?

Sasuke looked surprised, so wait what? Then why are you so mad at him? Is it seriously because he's unattractive? You're mad at him because he's unattractive? Is that really the reason? Because he's.. Ugly?

He bowed his head letting the bangs fall over his unattractive face. Hiding it.

"Oh is that so.. " He said still trying to sound confident, "then why are you so mad about it."

Now you were seriously confused. Your anger dropped, leaving you clueless to how to feel now. "I wasn't mad about 'it', I was only mad because I thought you were doing it just because of the rules.."

He doing it because of the rules? Sasuke Uchiha doesn't follow rules. Sasuke is too great for childish rules.

"I only do what I want. Not what I have to." He said softly, still trying to avoid the impression of maybe/kind of/slightly liking you.

"Alright, fiiiinnee, let's just agree we both did it randomly out of no where because we for some reason, unknown to anyone, felt like it!" You shrugged not wanting to actually discuss everything here in secretive words in front of Naruto. You could talk about it properly some other time.

"Whatever.." Sasuke sighed and decided to sit back on the bed where you and Naruto are instead of the chair.

Naruto grinned, finally feeling safe. "So... Changing the subject... Do you guys know any scary stories?" He asked excitedly but nervously at the same time because he's still scared of scary stories.

You rolled your eyes. Naurto's definitely going to piss the bed sooner or later.

* * *

**(A/N): Eerr.. Well let's hope he doesn't anyway...**

**Revvieeww! Tell.. Me.. Everything O_O - Yamato's creepy stare **


	14. Chapter 14

**akatsukikitten: Hey, Thanks for your nice review ^.^ I wish I could give you some writing tips but I'm not very creative myself.. I find it hard to come up with a plot l: But I'm always reading other fanfictions or watching anime which gives me ideas. :) GoodLuck in your future stories if you're writing any xx**

* * *

"You know actually, come to think of it, Sasuke's story sounded really familiar.." Naruto said. He dreamily looked up and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh gee, I didn't notice. Hey Sasuke, does it sound familiar to you?" You asked sarcastically and gazed at Sasuke's bored eyes.

"Not at all." He replied in that same sarcastic tone.

Naruto looked puzzled, as if he was really deep in thought.

You sighed, Naruto's really retarded. Maybe you should just tell him.. "Sasuke's story was literally Sasuke's story. Except the part where he 'bravely' ran after his brother. Because we all know he actually ran off screaming 'I'm scared'." You smirked and shot a teasing glare at Sasuke. He snickered and turned away, avoiding your and Naruto's gaze. His cheeks turned a light pink from a little embarrassment, oh god, did you have to know every detail of his past? And for your information, he was about to get killed!

"Don't worry Sasuke, we also all know that you were only seven when it happened. Any _normal _kid would of ran off the moment they saw dead bodies scattered over the ground." You assured but still giving him that same teasing smirk.

"Hn, of course.." Sasuke mumbled, he rested his head on the palm of his hand, still keeping it turned and letting his bangs flow over his face.

_Since like five minutes ago Sasuke has been hiding his face all the time.. What's his deal?_

"Oh seriously? That happened when you were little?!" Naruto said sympathetically. Being the sucker for sad stories he is, his eyes slowly started tearing up, "I can't believe that happened when you were so little! I was such an idiot! I should have just become your friend instead of making you my rival. Forgive me Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto a little worried and scared. Was this really Naruto? Oh god, what was his problem? And why is he crying like some little girl? Ew..

_He's acting just like when he thought the former mizukage died at a young age.. Getting all sentimental and saying random things. Did he forget he was talking to Sasuke or something?_

"Sasuke, I'm.." Naruto stuttered and reached his hand out for Sasuke's in an attempt to give comfort. Not a good idea.

"W-what the hell? Get away from me!" Sasuke spat and in reflex punched Naruto in the head. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You creep!"

Man.. You saw this coming. They're such weirdos together. It's.. Weird.

"Ahh! What the hell was that for! Jerk!" Naruto screamed, he rubbed the lump Sasuke made on the side of his head. Stupid Sasuke, always hitting him. He was _trying_ to be nice! But the stupid jerk is such a jerk... What a jerk..

"Hn. Then don't get so close, or even think about touching me." Sasuke said monotonously with an evil glare plastered across his face.

You furrowed your brows at Sasuke. Could he get any scarier? And he's so over the top. He doesn't have to punch someone just because they're acting gay. This isn't anime any more! You don't randomly punch people! Who does that!?

You sighed.. Although these guys are complete weirdos, they're really cool to hang out with. Sooner or later they're going back. Sasuke said he would and of course Naruto isn't ready to leave all his friends behind in the Naruto-verse.

"So.. Like.. Do you guys ever think about going back?" You asked shyly, biting your lip. They were both a little startled by your sudden change of topic.

"Well.. Yeah. I've been wondering how I'm going to get back but.. I've been thinking it's impossible." Naruto mumbled, the lump on his head was slowly easing of pain.

"Yeah.. Same here. I've figured out we can't use chakra here a while ago. In fact, I can't even feel my chakra. It's strange." Sasuke said while glaring at his hands and clenching them. He wondered why, why can't he feel his chakra? He's human isn't he? Then they should all have chakra in this world as well.

Naruto agreed with Sasuke, but the weird thing was.. He didn't feel tired or drained. He felt.. Normal. Usually when all his chakra is gone he would fall unconscious or at least be exhausted.

"Yes.. That's probably true. People don't have the kind of chakra here they can use to make ninjutsu or any kind of something-jutsu."

"Then what kind of chakra do you have then?" Naruto asked, being a little optimistic and thinking maybe he could use your type of chakra for different ninjutsus.

"Well I'm not really the expert on this chakra stuff. I've seen something about it on Avatar: The last airbender but... I don't think it can help you there."

"If that's so, then the only conclusion is.. It's impossible to get back. Meaning, we stay here forever." Sasuke said darkly, using that scary voice of his.

"What really!?" Naruto freaked.

"I already knew there could be consequences for coming here. But you Naruto, you recklessly came here in a desperate attempt to find me. You're pathetic. Helping someone who wants to kill you and everyone in your village. It's pitiful." Sasuke glared evilly into Naruto's eyes and leaned back against the wall. Naruto furrowed his brows, everything Sasuke just said hit him hard. But it's not the first time Sasuke would say something stupid like this. But could you really call it stupid? He was right, everything Naruto's been doing has been in vain.

"Naruto, being around you makes me sick. You try too hard to play the hero who saves his friend, but your forgetting, you're not saving me any more. I chose my path and you're just getting in the way." Sasuke ran his fingers through his dark hair, stood up from the bed and grabbed his sword.

"All the more reason.. To kill you."

Before your eyes could even adjust Sasuke and Naruto's blades were against each other.

You jumped, what in the fuck just happened? One moment Sasuke just held onto his sword the next him and Naruto are standing with their blades crossing!

"Sasuke, why are you doing this!? Snap out of it! Don't you get it!? You're being consumed by darkness! You can't do this to yourself."

"How! Would! You! Know! Anything!?" Sasuke shouted in between the slashes.

You backed into a corner, scared shitless. These guys are having a full on fight in your room, with fucking swords! they're going to cut up everything!

"I've said this many times.. My goal lies in the darkness. You're just a light whose blocking my view. AND I DON'T NEED IT!" With the last sentence said Sasuke broke through Naruto's defence and managed to cut the side of his arm.

In agony Naruto dropped his kunai and held onto his arm to stop the bleeding. He gritting his teeth, his knees gave in and collapsed. His body felt like it was going numb. He felt weak. Since when does this happen? Since when did he become so weak?!

"Naruto, you're so pathetic you can't even take a scratch. Let me help you out of your misery, you pathetic fool." Sasuke spat coldly and held his sword against Naruto's throat.

"Wh-what's happening.. I can't.. I can't see anything.. I'm..-"

"Dead." Sasuke cruelly finished his sentence. He took his sword back behind his head, ready to swing it.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?!" You screamed and jumped up, "the fuck are you doing, you psychopath!"

At that moment Sasuke gave you the meanest, blood-thirsty smirk you've ever seen. What.. A.. Fucking.. Psychopath..

Suddenly there was a knock before the door opened. "Can you guys shut up? You're fucking noisy an- Woah, the hell? Are you guys playing samurai or something? Jesus, why the hell are you guys playing fucking ninja at 12 am in the morning!?" Some wild college man you've never met before in your life suddenly appeared.

"Playing? You think this is a game?" Sasuke lowered his sword before pointing it at the random guy standing in the door frame.

"No, he doesn't. Sasuke, calm the fuck down." You said, gesturing.

"Yeah, whatever, freak. Go play your stupid kiddy game at the kindergarten next time. And shut the hell up, there's school tomorrow. Some people are trying to sleep." And with that the random guy slammed the door and walked away.

"Arrogant idiot." Sasuke said to himself and put his sword back in it's sheath. Sasuke looked at Naruto, the cut on his arm wasn't as bad as it looked. But Naruto was still loosing quite some blood. You rushed over to him and slapped his cheek.

"Naruto, are you awake? Sit up, does your arm hurt?"

Naruto mumbled, then suddenly shot up. "Shit what happened?"

"Thank god you're not dead. Sasuke sliced up your arm and I think he's still in his psychopath mode..." You said daringly and peeked a glance at Sasuke whose standing proudly behind you.

"Sasuke.." Naruto whispered darkly, narrowing his gaze lower by the second. He grabbed the kunai he dropped beside him earlier on the bed where he was standing.

You immediately grasped Naruto's wrist and snatched the kunai away from him before Sasuke could see what's going on.

"No more fighting, seriously! You guys are fucking psychopaths! Naruto, your arm, we have to cover it with something. Quickly."

Naruto reached in his pouch and grabbed a couple of bandages.

Wow, ninja pouches are really handy, you thought.

You carefully took off Naruto's jacket and wiped away the dripping blood with a tissue before wrapping around the bandages.

_Oh god, what the hell are wrong with these guys? I know they usually fight pretty rough in the anime but seriously! They're also so over dramatic with their words. And Sasuke just cut Naruto's arm then he's acts like nothing ever happened! Same with Naruto, he's just like, 'oh yeah whatever'. I don't know if Sasuke was really intending to kill Naruto.. I wonder why he held back in the end. At least my sheets aren't bloody, that's a good thing I guess.._

You sighed as you finished bandaging Naruto's bicep.

Will Sasuke and Naruto fight like this again in the future? You hoped not. What if one of them secretly kills the other in their sleep? No, that won't happen. They have more honour than that. You just hoped you won't get killed between one of these crazy fights of theirs.. And you wished they would just be friends.

But you just have to know they'll be gone soon. They don't want to stay here forever, even though you want them to.


End file.
